Angels of The SSS
by NoobsFiction
Summary: Hi. this is my first fanfic. i accept review. sorry for my bad english. Have fun this fanfic is about Yuri who turned to NPC. All SSS member's try to get their leader back. will they victorious or failed miserably?. Yuri. i don't own Angel Beats or any of them.But i own my OC.
1. Chapter 1 : Our Leader

Chapter 1

Angels of The SSS

Our Leader

It's been a week since that ,Kanade,Otonashi, and Hinata still remember it like it happened hours ago. That moments, still crystal clear to their mind. Her conversion is still haunting their mind. Their leader, best friend, new friend. That moment when Yuri Nakamura consumed by a shadow and disappeared for good.

* * *

 _It's still their times for guard duty. Otonashi was with Hinata. they are guarding the field. Shiina was with Naoi. All SSS members still doesn't believe they both get along quite well in missions. Many SSS members said Shiina finally met her partners for life. Fujimaki and Ooyama guarded the cafeteria. Matsushita 5 and TK guarded Gymnasium. Girls Dead Monster doing their rehearsal. Noda was training near the river. Yusa just watching SSS members and NPC on top of the school. Kanade was just walking in the school because she doesn't actually have to attend the class. Takeyama and Takamatsu were still in their dorm. So, Yuri is being Yuri, just looking at the progress of guard duty. After quite sometimes, she got bored, So she walk to near the field to get a can of Key Coffee. She crossed wih Hinata and Otonashi who also want to get Key Coffee._

" _Hey, Hinata, Otonashi" she said cheerfully._

" _Hey, Yuri. What are you doing?" Said Otonashi._

" _Yeah, Yurippe?" Asked Hinata._

" _Oh, I just want to grab a Key Coffee. That's all." She said._

" _Oh." Both of Otonashi and Hinata said_

" _Any report of Evil Tenshi?" she asked_

" _Nope. No signs of Evil Tenshi or battle." Hinata Said._

" _Oh, That's good. Bye Otonashi,Hinata" she said and walked back to the hallway._

 _Both of them waved their hands_

 _She walked to the hallway. But, she feel something terrible in the hallway. Suddenly, a Shadow appeared in front of her. Surprised, she pulled out her pistol and start shooting the shadow. But the shadow take all the bullets and try to consume her. Desperate, she threw her knife to the shadow. The shadow disappeared. She let out a sigh of relieve. But, unknown to her, another shadow emerged from the floor. She then consumed by the shadow and only can scream as loud as possible._

" _Help!, …Some..body..please…he-!"she screamed_

 _Otonashi, Hinata, and Kanade heard her scream. All of them immediately rushed to the hallway. But, they are too late. When they arrived. She's already gone. The only thing left is her white beret on the floor. All of them shocked to see what's happened. And then, Kanade kneeled to the floor. She started to cry. All of them know that Yuri won't scream or leave her beret behind even if it's free time and she always keep her beret very preciously._

" _why…Yuri…why…tell me.. why!" she shouted while crying._

 _Her explosion of emotion got both Otonashi and Hinata off guard. Both of them never see Kanade like this. Otonashi try to calm her down. But it look's like won't stop crying for a while. Then, Hinata walked to front of her beret._

" _Yuri….i'm so sorry….i can't keep my promise….to protect you….."he said with guilty tone and a sad face._

 _All of their happy personality is gone. all of them can only feel grief now. Yuri is no more. She is gone. Otonashi try to keep his emotions, but failed._

" _We must tell entire SSS Yuri disappeared mysteriously and not because she passed on" he said,with guilty tone also try to calm Kanade down._

" _Yeah." Said Hinata. That sad face still can't leave him with that guilty look in his blue eyes._

" _Alright. Let's stop the guard duty and tell every Important SSS Members she is gone."Otonashi said while try to bring a sad Kanade along with him._

 _30 Minutes later…._

 _All of SSS members gather in the Anti-Angel Headquarters. All of them wondered what's Hinata,Kanade, and Otonashi walked into the headquarters. All of SSS members shocked to see Kanade crying. They never see their now friend show any significant emotion. All of them also notice Yuri is not with them. They knew something's bad happened. A really,really bad one._

" _Hey, what's happening?"asked Takamatsu._

" _Yeah,something's bad happened?" Yui asked._

 _Then, Kanade walked towards them and tell something. The SSS Members already feel the emotions within her. Pain,grief,sorrow mixed within that emeotions._

" _Yuri…Yuri…Hic.."she tried not to cry."Yuri….is….gone"she started to cry again._

 _And then it hits them. Feeling of disbelieve, anger,grief, sorrow, and shocked. Even Yusa and Shiina give a shocked look at their both of them start grieving._

" _it's…..it's… my fault….. I can't…protect her….."Kanade said. Who know's that Yuri give her such a happiness in her life in only two weeks."I should….come….faster"._

" _Hey it's not your fault. it's entire Battlefront's fault"Noda said. Everyone shocked by that statement. Never Noda give up his love to Yuri for battlefront's cause. He always selfish for his love and threaten everyone for not doing something for Yurippe, but, now his statement start to lighten everyone up a little bit._

" _Thanks…Noda…" Kanade said_

" _it's nothing."Noda said._

" _but, what are we gonna do now?"Ooyama asked._

" _we…gonna search for her" Hinata said."I will take control of Battlefront for now,if Yurippe ever come back,I will hand her my leadership back to her." He said, althought still have some guilty tone to his voice, it seems he already calmed down._

 _All of Battlefront's member then try to be strong. All of them look downed._

" _I will commence Operation:King's throne. our mission is to look for Yurippe. other than this, another operation will be announced if needed"Hinata said. He put the white beret on the desk."Operation,Start!"._

* * *

 _Present time_

In Hinata's leadership, they only done Operation Tornado that week. That's because since Yuri's unknown disappearance to the SSS members, they focused on their search for Yuri. Even though there is very,very small chance they will find Yuri, they all still have their hope for her. They all miss Guild Descend, Monster Stream, and Tenshi Domain infiltration. They all miss her infamous 'death' penalty that make them do their job with their best. They miss that evil villain laugh. They all miss their leader. They all miss her. Otonashi, Kanade, and Hinata stay in The Headquarters. Kanade calmed down, but sometimes still cry remembered Yuri. Hinata , who said he cant't keep his promise , his personality almost change opposite from his happy-go lucky turn to sad and guilty. Otonashi who feared Yuri more than any SSS members looks blank too. Like he doesn't have anything to fear or feel challenged by their leader. All of the SSS member's rarely laugh now and they only give a small smile.

 _Cafetaria,evening._

They all head to the Cafetaria. In two dining table they merged, they all get their food and eat quietly. They still grief over Yuri. They also leave the seat on the middle of two table open. They hope she will come back.

But then, she is.

A girl with that signature magenta hair come. She wear that ribbon in her 's her signature green one. That sea green eyes can't fooled anyone. Yuri is coming back.

"May I sit here?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. They still can't believe who stand near the table. They all still doesn't believe who their see. But, something is off her. She wears NPC uniform, instead of SSS uniform. They then realize. Yuri turns into NPC.

"Y-Yes you may." Hinata said

"Thank you." She said

"What's your name?" Kanade asked.

" It's Yuri." Yuri said.

"Your family name?" Otonashi asked.

"Sorry, I can't remember it." Yuri said


	2. Chapter 2: 'New Recruit'

**Author Notes: My OC will appear in 1-3 Chapters. i will tell you about her Information. Sorry if this story sucks.**

Chapter 2

Angels of The SSS

'New Recruit'.

* * *

"Sorry, I can't remember" Yuri said.

Hearing this statement, everyone try to get her to remember the SSS.

"Hey Yuri, Why are you wearing that uniform?" Otonashi asked

"It's my uniform. Why am I wearing something else?" Yuri said.

"Hey Yurippe, do you attend the classes?" Hinata asked. He called her by nickname to ring a bell inside her mind.

"Yeah, It's my daily life. That's what I do. And who is Yurippe?" Yuri said. Not even try to remember.

All of SSS member's shocked and doesn't believe what's happened. Yuri will never say something to them in such attitude, wear NPC outfit except when they don't have their SSS uniform when they started SSS, or doesn't acknowledged her nickname. They then ask a question. A question which is verifying answer if she is still SSS leader Yurippe/ Yuri Nakamura or The NPC Yuri.

"Do you know SSS?" Kanade asked.

All of them wait for Yuri's answer. It's is all-out gamble right now.

"Hm…..What is SSS?" Yuri asked.

All of SSS members heart torn to pieces. Like all of the Guild traps hit them. Kanade start to tremble, she started to sob. Both Hinata and Otonashi have a guilty look at them. Many of SSS members still shocked. Came to a conclusion: Yuri is now NPC. Unable to pass on, always locked to the same activity, never rebel to the god, never ask about this world, never have plan to do outside of programming. Yuri is gone.

Then Hinata, who knows how to distract the NPC, ask Kanade to talk to Yuri as The Student Council President while they try to discuss what they can do.

" Hey, Student Council President, can you talk to Yuri for a while about her 'life'?" Hinata asked try to hide his feelings.

"Yeah, sure" Kanade said. While she stop crying, her legs still tremble. Like they can collapse anytime. Still try to hold her sadness behind.

" Alright Yuri, can we talk at another table?" she asked, full of authority , become emotionless like back when she still fight with SSS members. But, she still can't hide the sadness in her golden eyes. They don't have real blank stare now. She just make them up now.

" With honor, Student Council President." Yuri said. She never address Kanade for 'Student Council President' or "with honor". Yuri always call her Tenshi.

Yuri and Kanade walked to the table in the back of cafeteria, which is not far from the SSS tables. Then before leaving with the NPC Yuri, Kanade tell SSS members if they need her, they can call her.

"This is so stupid."Shiina said.

"Yeah, Why she have to turn to one of them?" Yui said. Her pink eyes have been drained from the emotions that got her. All of the GiDeMo members try to cheer her up, even though they are still sad from what's happened.

"but one thing I noticed is she doesn't remember her family name. we already try to talk to NPCs but all of them have complete information about their life." Hinata said.

All of SSS members then thought about that. Sure, all of them ever talk to a NPC, but all of NPC they encountered always have their full name. then Takeyama said something that give all of SSS members hope.

" if we think about it, it sill possible she isn't converted fully to a NPC. That also mean she still regain her soul and memories about this world. She might be turned to human again if she has enough will to do it" Takeyama said.

"How do you know that?" Naoi asked. He still wondered what the computer geek said.

" if we think her as a sentient machine, her memory is just wiped out and back all the settings to default. But even if someone or something wipe them, something about all the settings and memories can be recovered back and implemented to her again. Even if it is 1: chance, something can be used to boost the number up and we can get the bigger chance to have Yuri back." Takamatsu said.

"what can be used to boost that number up?" Hinata asked.

" i think there is one." Otonashi said.

"What is it?" all of the SSS members looked at him. Their eyes give a wondered feeling. But it's something that they didn't think of.

"Angel Player. That's my guess." Otonashi said.

"What that mean?" Ooyama asked.

"That mean we reconstruct her in this world." Kanade said. Everyone can see that the NPC Yuri is gone. They also know she might have some information about Yuri.

"What that also mean?" Noda asked.

"I can register her to Angel Player and give her soul." Kanade said.

"How the heaven that can be done?" Fujimaki asked.

"Well, sorry for opening a secret here." She looked at Yusa who already done eating. She only give a small nod to her." Yusa is actually my subject. She isn't what she used to be back then." All of SSS members shocked to hear that statement except Noda, Shiina, Hinata, and Ooyama." She used to be a dark person. She hated men. That she have to suffer. She used to kill male NPCs also Noda and Ooyama. Because they can come back to life, killing men is what she used to do everyday. Almost to the point of madness, she then see SSS members. She then kill Noda twice, Ooyama once, and try to kill Hinata she got ambushed and brought to a class. After SSS tell about their objective and about me, she looked for me and try to convince me to give her Guard Skills like mine, but I reject and ask her why. After she told me about her past life, I came to a solution that is to "purge" her horrible memory. I do that with the Angel Player. i also give her new appearance. Her long hair used to to be loose and her bangs cover her left eyes. Then I turned them to what all of you saw now."

After hear what Kanade said, everyone start to smile. They know they can get back their leader back.

"But, There is one condition." Kanade said.

"and what is it?" Shiina asked.

"She must be an Angel Player user. She must be like Kanade, who have the Guard Skills. It's what I assume you want to say right, Kanade?" Hinata Said.

"and what's wrong with that?." Irie asked.

" That mean we all have to fight Kanade again, make it looks like SSS objective is not yet completed. We must control her emotions with her Guard skill. She must be a SSS member, not leader. She must do all the Operation we done. We have to control her to not freaked out she has powers same to her friend's enemy" Hinata said.

"Not only that." Kanade continued him." There are two things all of you must do."

"What is it?" Matsushita-5 asked.

" First, you must train her in guns and close combat. She will be like when she is new to the Afterlife. The second is the most important of them." Kanade said.

"What Is that?" they all ask.

"Fill her soul with emotions." Kanade pointed out as she place her hands on her chest." Just like what all of you do to me. Show her what she actually is and what differentiate NPCs and us human." Kanade said." Show her what is good and bad side of humans and what they can do with them." Kanade then start to tremble again. But, Otonashi is always by her side.

"Wow, that's a lot to say from someone who pretty much emotionless when before we stop fighting". Noda said. Some of them give a small laugh.

"Alright. Operation: Humanity will begin. In this Operation, we will show Yuri way back to unite with us. We will show her our humanity and how we feel lost when we lose her. And everyone, please treat Yuri as a 'new recruit' and Kanade as enemy in front of Yuri. And let her see me as leader because we 'lose' her." Hinata said. Now filled with hope of getting back their Leader.

"Oh, and there is one thing" Kanade said." To make her remember her past, you must hint them, not tell them directly. If you tell them directly, she might be lose control over her past. And there….will….be…no coming back." Kanade said sadly.

" But how we convince her to go to your dorm and register her to Angel Player?" Yui asked.

" I already planned them. Tomorrow i will tell them." Kanade said.

" Alright everyone, get a rest so tomorrow we can meet our 'new recruit'." Hinata said. All of them cheer. They can finally have their leader back.

* * *

 _The next day…._

All of SSS members gathered in Anti-Angel Headquarters. There, Kanade tell them her plan.

" will have GiDeMo as distraction at dinner time. All NPCs will gather around. That's include Yuri. Then, when Yuri go back to her dorm, we will have Matsushita-5 to restrain her and Otonashi to inject sedatives to her. Then we will have TK and Naoi to move her body to my dorm. We will have Ooyama and Yusa guarding on the rooftop. I and Shiina will escort Yuri. After then, I will do the registration. It will take about 1-2 hour. I will give her name Yuri Nakamura. Then, we will lay her on the bench near the field. When she awake, we will have Hinata to keep her. If there is new human who came to the Afterlife, we will tell and treat that person with false stories. We will have walkie-talkie in _my side and your side. I will act as Student Council President. And call me 'Tenshi'. Kanade said. Her eyes_ full of hope and determination. It soon infect all the SSS members with that emotions.

"Yes. Ma'am." All of them said loudly. Determination burn their spirits and hope enlight them all.

"Alright. Operation: Start!" Kanade said.

"Hey, since when you become our leader?." Hinata said and then huffed. All of the give a small laugh. And then Hinata soon join them.

* * *

 _Cafetaria, Evening ….._

GiDeMo, who finish rehearsal half hour ago, prepared in the makeshift stage. They feeled like they are doing Operation Tornado. But their objective isn't meal tickets, their objective is a girl with magenta hair and green ribbon in her hair who have sea green eyes. That girl is NPC Yuri. They also do this to have fun and train their skill in instrument.

"Alright. We are ready!" Yui said cheerfuly. Her happy personality come back to her. Something refreshing come back with it.

"Alright, turn off the lights!" Hinata commanded. Then the lights turn off.

Then, the spotlights turned on. They perform Crow Song today.

* * *

 _After the concert, Girl's Dorm….._

NPCs Yuri walked toward her dorm. She is happy, GiDeMo performed today. Then she feel someone restrain her from behind.

"U-Uwahhh!, Hey,Let me go!" She shouted.

"Come on Otonashi, Inject her!" Matsushita-5 said."Well, this is certainly Yurippe. She has very big power for a girl!" He said smiling.

" Here it comes!" Otonashi said. He also fired up with determination.

Then, the syringe injected to her. Well it is a top-notch one, she almost immediately fall asleep. Otonashi, being medical student in his past life, he know which chemicals is the strong sedative and can be mixed together.

"H….ey….wh…..is…..th…..th-" She fall asleep.

" Come on, TK, Naoi!" Otonashi said.

"Wild heaven, baby!" TK said.

"Okay, Otonashi!" Naoi said.

They rush through the Girl's Dorm. They passed Kanade and Shiina. Both of them immediately follow through the Girl's Dorm to Kanade's dorm. They then arrived in Kanade's dorm just in 1 minute ,which is usually take 5 minutes just by walking.

"Hey Naoi,TK, put her on the bed. I will take care of the rest." Kanade said calmly, while try to turn on her computer." You all may leave now."

"Alright." All the boys and Shiina said. They walked to The Headquarters.

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, after NPC Yuri extraction…._

Everyone at The Headquarters are waiting for the report.

* * *

 _Kanade's Dorm, after NPC Yuri extraction….._

"You don't have to wait again Yuri. You soon will be with your friends again, with me, my best friend." She said while registering her.

 _Angel Player_

 _Commenced: New User Registration_

 _Person/NPC Name: Yuri Nakamura_

 _Age: 17_

 _Gender: (F/M) (F)_

 _Conversion: NPC to Human? (Y/N) (Y)_

 _Memory Wipe:(Y/N?) (N)_

 _Guard Skill: Hand Sonic Registered._

 _Yuri Nakamura Registered._

 _Conversion Completed._

 _Trait: 1. Cheerful 2. Strategist 3. Calm Teamworker_

 _Old trait Recovery: (After/Before Old Memory Returned) (After)_

 _Old Memory Recovery: full recovery, Safe Way, Only Relatable to The Person._

 _Welcome, Yuri Nakamura._


	3. Chapter 3: The Battlefront

Chapter 3

Angels of The SSS

The Battlefront

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, around 1 hour after NPC Yuri extraction…_

All of the SSS members wait in the headquarters. They wait for that report. Report of Yuri come beck to be a human.

" Kanade here. You all can bring her now. I already register her. She will be awake in around 30 minutes." She said over the walkie-talkie.

"Alright. Otonashi, who will go bring and guide her, you or me?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's better if you go. You know her a lot more then me and you found SSS with her." Otonashi replied.

"Oh, Okay ,see you guys around" Hinata said, they all give assuring face to him. He then walked to Kanade's room to pick up their 'New recruit'.

 _Field, 15 minutes after Yuri's registration completed…_

Hinata sit on the bench, on the left of a still sleeping Yuri. They already plan what will they do as their part with she started to open her eyes. That sea green eyes finally showed again. She looked around. After the Conversion Program, She looked like she just recently arrived in the Afterlife. She then noticed a man with blue hair sit beside her. Hinata started his act by grabbing his sniper and aim to Kanade who stand in the middle of the field.

" I see, you already awake." Hinata said while looked at his scope.

" Uh- Where am I ?" Yuri asked.

" You are dead." Hinata said.

" Huh, good one, so, this is dead,huh?" she said sarcastically

"No, I'm dead serious." Hinata answered her. Then she started to freak out.

"H-Hey, what's that sniper rifle do here, you aren't w-want to kill s-someone, are you?, how you even get a gun in the school? " she asked terrified.

"actually, there is someone I want to kill. And this is Afterlife, just adapt quickly, why every new people I met always asked is this gun real or not?" Hinata said, quoting 'Yuri'.

" Th-this is a straight right murder in high school. I- I will report you to the Student Council President." She said, still terrified.

" Hey, want to look at my victim before she died?" Teased Hinata. Hinata know Yurippe like to tease someone in her group.

Yuri than stand and see who he is targeting. She saw a girl with long silver hair, golden eyes, who just stand there and looked around.

"My target is the Student Council President. Or me and my group called Tenshi. She is servant of god, who keep us in this damned world. We are The SSS or I-Feel-Dead Battlefront. We are here to rebel against God for our unfair life. If we find and defeat God, we can take control of this world. And don't worry, we all already dead. Even if we get shot in the head, we will recover in some hours and we will back to life again." Hinata said, smiling.

"You just want to murder a girl who looked innocent and can't protect herself, do you?" Yuri said to him ,still doesn't believe what happened.

"As I said. I'm dead serious. And if you come here, you must be have a horrible past, do you?" Hinata asked her again.

"i….i…" she think quite a while."i..can't remember it." She said with a sad tone. Yuri's face never show a sad face. When he looked at her, pity took over him.

"Oh, so you got amnesia, huh? It isn't rare here but it's not common either. Don't worry, you will regain your memory sometimes." Hinata said sympathetically. And then, Otonashi come to him with a RPK in his hand.

"Hey Hinata, did our new recruit agree to join us or do you already defeat Tenshi?" Otonash asked.

"No, she still doesn't believe what happened and she interrupt my aim at her." Hinata said with neutral tone." Looks like she wanted to obliterate immediately."

"Huh, what do you mean by obliterated?" Yuri asked.

"Pass on from this world. You must decide in few days. If you don't, you will disappeared from this world. You will not get another chance to redeem your life. Rebelling against god is at least what we can do." Hinata said." Do you want to join us now?" now he asked her.

"No." Yuri said easily.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"that's because you will shoot a student council president and claim she will come back to life again!" she shouted." I still can't believe you all." Then she run toward Kanade. Otonashi then gestured to Hinata that their part completed and just have to said something.

"W-what! All of humans I talk to always accept my offer, why won't she!?" Hinata shout and fake his disappointed emotion.

Yuri walked to the field and meet Kanade there. Kanade try to suppress her feeling as best as she can when she met Yuri.

" Hey, are you who they call Tenshi (Angel)?" Yuri asked.

"I'm not a tenshi (angel)." Kanade replied.

"Yeah, there is no way you are an angel who can kill anyone. Is there any hospital near here? I want to check if I had any problems instead hearing that blue hair." Yuri asked.

"There is no hospital here." Kanade replied." This is afterlife. No one get sick. You will recover and come back to life , despite any wound you have." Kanade said. Her neutral tone is spot on. Not showing any emotion whatsoever.

"I knew it!" she said. "You are just one of them. And what can you do to prove me that I'm dead?" she said with challenging tone to her.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Kanade said. A blade appeared on her hand. She then rushed toward her and stab her right in the heart. Yuri, who caught by surprise, got stabbed in the chest. Then she is unconscious. After Kanade checked that she is unconscious, she spoke at walkie-talkie.

" Hey, Kanade here. I already stabbed her. She will recover in few hours. And looks like her basic emotion get back to her quite fast. You must bring her to infirmary, so she will caught by the trap in front of principal's office. So you can bring her into the Headquarters and convince her to join SSS. Kanade out." Kanade said full of hope.

"Roger that." Both Hinata and Otonashi said. They then run to the field and pick her body up. They waved at her as a gesture of saying goodbye and become enemy once again. She then waved back.

* * *

 _Infirmary, Morning…_

Yuri than sleep in Infirmary. She then saw her blazer and notice she is wearing her undershirt.

"Wahh!-hey, I'm alive again." She said." They might be not lying." She thought before Noda came in.

" Hey punk, you dare to defy our leader!?" Noda asked. He played his act "care to die 100 times?!" he yelled at her and pointing his halberd at her. She is shivering and trembling right now.

" I-I don't…if I want…to join you guys…yet.."She said scared.

"What?!, Die!" He yelled at her and hit her 20 times because he see her scared face and his mind clouded with guilty. But he must hit her , so he hits her 20 times. That's make Yuri unconscious. He leaved her there to recover again.

* * *

 _Infirmary, Afternoon…_ _.._

Yuri, who has been hit by Noda recover again. She then looked around and see blood. A lot of blood. She then scream again in the horror.

"Wahh!-hey, I'm still alive. So we actually can't die huh?" She ask herself. "I might go to the Principal's Office to get more information." She thought of herself. She wear her less bloody blazer and walked to the principal's office.

* * *

 _Principal's Office , Afternoon…_

She then arrived in front of Principal's office. Just when she want to open the door, a giant hammer swing at her and throw her away from the side window.

"God, Why!?" She screamed and fall over to the side of school.

Inside the Principal's Office, everybody giggled at her because she never taste her own trap.

"Home Run!" Hinata declared jokingly. "Hey, let's get our 'new recruit' now." Hinata said.

* * *

 _Inside of Anti Angel Headquarters, evening…_

She then woke up again. But this time, it isn't infirmary. It is somewhere else. Then she hear some people discussing about something.

"Hey you guys, have some suggestion about our Battlefront name?" Hinata asked.

"How about Unknown Battlefront?" Otonashi suggested.

"But people know we are The SSS." Hinata replied.

"How about I Am God Battlefront?" Now it's Naoi suggestion.

"Hey, stop about all of your God thing, and we supposed to rebel against god." Hinata said with slight annoyance.

"How about Are You Gay Battlefront?" Fujimaki suggested and looked at him. He leave a small grin to him.

"Why everybody always call me gay?!" Hinata said now annoyed. Everybody laugh at him.

"How about Devil Battlefront?" Yui said.

"We maybe rebel against god, but we aren't complete jerk, traitor, homicide, or any kind of that." Hinata said while try to calm himself down.

"how about Star Battalion?" Ooyama said.

"Now you lose the 'battlefront'." Hinata said, his temperament started to rise up.

"Human Army?" Takamatsu said.

"I said it must be end with 'battlefront'." Hinata said, temperament at 40%

"Invincible Barnacle?" Matsushita-5 said.

"Racist Battlefront?" TK suggested. He spoke in japanese.

"We aren't racist, TK" Hinata said annoyed, temperament at 60%

"Flashback Battlefront?" Takeyama said.

"We don't have to flashbacked again, Takeyama." Hinata said now with obvious annoyance, temperament at 80%

"Deus Ex Mac-" Yui said before interrupted by a lock from Hinata.

"I said it must end with battlefront!" Hinata yelled while lock her in the head, temperament is on breakout.

"Ah! Please! Forgive me! Forgive me!" Yui pleaded. Everybody laugh at her and Hinata.

"How shallow-minded" Shiina said.

"Hey, it looks like she awake" Otonashi pointed out and looked at Yuri. Everybody turn their attention to Yuri.

"Oh yeah, I ask her a name for our Battlefront too while she asleep. Do you have one?" Hinata asked.

"I-Don't-Trust-You-Battlefront" She said with a threatening voice to them while also scared to be murdered 4th time this day.

"Hey, keep your mouth when you talked to our leader!" Noda said. His halberd is pointing her.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk like that to our leader." Fujimaki said, about to unsheathe his katana.

"Hey guys, keep it down. She is still new to this world" Hinata commanded. Both of them then pointed their weapon to another direction and sheathe their weapon back respectfully.

"So you decide to join us?" Hinata asked Yuri.

"Hell no! what do you guys think about throwing me off the building with that giant hammer?!" she demanded .

"That's anti-angel trap. You need a password to pass it." Hinata said.

"What is the password?" she asked.

"Sorry, only members allowed to know what the password is." Hinata said.

"Can I get my time?" Yuri asked.

" Yes, but you must stay here." Hinata said.

" so much for my free time…" she thought, then huffed.

After around 5 minutes, she finally said "alright, I'm in. what's the password?".

"There is no Buddha , God, or angel." He offered his hand to her for a handshake as sign of trust. She take his hand.

"Alright, now I will introduce anyone. My name Hinata, the leader. The one with red hair is Otonashi. The one wearing NPC uniform and hat is Naoi. The one with pink hair is Yui, head of our diversion team. The one who stand in corner and always said "How shallow-minded" is Shiina. The one with the halberd is Noda. The one who doesn't stand out and look like NPC is Ooyama. The one with a big body is Matsushita of 5 degree in Judo so we called him Matsushita-5. The one with katana is Fujimaki. The one who always straighten his glasses is Takamatsu, but he is actually an idiot. The one who always play with his laptop is Takeyama. The one who always dance and spit out random English is TK." Everybody waved their hands except, Noda, Shiina, Naoi , and Fujimaki." Now, What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Y…Yuri…Nakamura." She said.

"Welcome to the SSS, Nakamura-san." Hinata said.

"Uh.. if you don't mind please lose the honorific and call me by my first name. it's..okay." She said.

"Alright, Yuri." Hinata said.

"Hey, can I ask why my outfit is different from all of you?" Yuri asked.

"it's not that you are different. We are the one who different. We all wear the SSS uniform. I will give you one now." Hinata said." Oh, and take this dorm key, it's vacant now. it's a single bed one." Hinata said and handed Yuri her outfit and key."Yui will accompany you to your dorm now." Hinata said.

"Hi. My name's Yui. I will guide you to your dorm. I will be ready if you ready." Yui said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Yui." Yuri said while smiled. Everyone can't deny it. Yuri is very beautiful when she smile. Some of who ever see her smile said that her smile make her look very innocent. "I'm ready."

"Alright, Onward!" Yui said.

And then after Yuri and Yui leaved the room. It's atmosphere turn very bright. They all smiling at each other. They are happy. Yuri really come back to them. Even Shiina and Naoi are happy.

"Wow, I don't know you all very good at acting. You guys must be an actor or actress if you all pass on." Hinata said jokingly.

"Yeah, won't think you guys can handle such emotions. And you all even do your habit without stuttering." Otonashi complemented them all.

"It's nothing. If it's for Yurippe, we all will give our best shot" Fujimaki said.

"Yeah, For Our Leader!" Hinata shouted a battle cry.

"For Our Leader!" everyone in the room shouted.

"But I feel sad for Kanade. She must fight her best friend for us." Otonashi pointed out.

"Hey Otonashi, when Yuri is gone, you can come visit her. I think she need every emotional help she can get." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I will try it." Otonashi said.

"Alright, today is over. You all dismissed." Hinata said.

Everyone get out with happy face. They all have same thought in their mind." Don't worry Yuri. We will make you happy and united with us again. We will always support you, our leader."


	4. Chapter 4: Girls Dead Monster

Chapter 4

Angels of the SSS

Girls Dead Monster

 _Yuri's dorm, Morning…_

* * *

It's morning in the Afterlife. There are bird chirped just like in real life. Yuri Nakamura, just awake from her sleep. She immediately remember yesterday appointment which Yui tell about. She immediately changed to her SSS uniform. She also been told by Yui to not enjoy her life to much or she will disappear. With that in mind, Yuri headed to the Cafeteria

 _Cafeteria, Morning…_

* * *

"I must say they have pretty good meal here" she though while eating. "But I still wonder, What is the diversion team?" she asked herself." I must ask Yui." She though herself.

She is eating with GiDeMo members, Hinata and Otonashi. Hinata give her Beef Udon ticket. It wasn't what she want but free food still won't hurt.

"Hey Yui, What is the diversion team?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, diversion team is actually a band. When Hinata said I'm the head of diversion team mean I'm the lead singer and guitarist. Our band name is Girls Dead Monster or GiDeMo for short. Although you don't realize that actually all the band members is actually here." Yui said. " The girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes is Shiori Sekine. She like to throw pranks at us , especially Irie. She is the bassist in our band. Speaking of Irie, the one with long lavender hair and lavender eyes is Miyuki Irie. She is the opposite of Sekine, she is more calm and rarely talked to SSS members except our band members. She is the drummer in our band. The one with brown hair in ponytail and silver eyes is Hisako. She is very strict at teaching our band, but she is actually a good person. She is the lead guitarist of this group." Yui introduced them all. She already told them that this 'Yuri' is like new human in Afterlife so she must introduce them to her. All of them give a little smile to Yuri.

"What are you girls do in the SSS?" Yuri wondered.

"We play as a distraction when Operation Tornado started. Hinata told me today we will do it." Yui answered her.

"Yeah, I will explain about Operation Tornado in the afternoon. Oh, and Yui, if you don't mind, can you let Yuri follow you for rehearsal for tonight?" Hinata said.

"Oh, that's great idea! She might like our song since she never hear one." Yui said excited.

"Yeah, I think she need a little entertainment after yesterday incident." Hisako said.

"Wait, you let her follow our rehearsal?" Sekine asked.

"That's very rarely you let anyone follow our rehearsal Hisako-senpai." Irie also wondered.

"Wait, senpai?" Yuri asked irie.

"Yeah, actually Me,Shiori and Yui is 16. Hisako is 17. What age are you, Yuri?" Irie asked but she actually know Yuri is 17.

"I…am 17 too." Yuri replied.

"Yay! We have another senpai!." The kouhai said.

"Oh please, just call me Yuri and without honorific." Yuri asked them.

"Alright, Yuri!" Irie, Sekine , and Yui said.

Then all of them finished their food.

 _Anti Angel Headquarters, afternoon….._

"Alright, today we will do Operation Tornado." Hinata said.

"Hey, What is this Operation?" She asked while imagined what the Operation is.

"It's how we get food here." Hinata replied.

"B-But how?" Yuri asked.

"We will swept away the ticket from the students here." Hinata said. That destroy her imagination.

"Wait, doesn't that straight bullying?!" She demanded.

"No, we will swept them literally." Hinata said ."I will give you a pistol 30 minutes before operation for Yuri. The operation will start at 7 Pm. I will brief all of your position in 6.45 Pm. Except Yuri, come to the rooftop in 5 Pm. I'll wait you then, you all dismissed." Hinata said.

 _Abandoned classroom (GiDeMo rehearsal class), afternoon….._

* * *

After briefing, Yuri went to the class where GiDeMo usually do their rehearsal. Yui told her this location. When she arrived there. They just started rehearsal for The Crow Song. Yuri listened to them in front of the class.

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

She just listened. Now she following the beats of the song.

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _tooku o misuero_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

She listened to the first chorus. Now she smiled. She is enjoying the song

 _hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

 _karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo_

 _itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro_

 _find a way atashi mo_

 _song for utau yo_

 _rock o hibikase_

 _crow to utau yo_

After the second chorus, she is entranced. She is on his own world right now. Like she doesn't have any problems now. This is what Crow Song is about

 _itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _zenryoku de mou taoresou da_

 _yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _luck o utau yo_

 _itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_

 _toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _ima kibou no uta utau yo_

 _anata datte tsukareteru desho_

 _sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_

 _konna kurayami no naka kara no_

 _kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _sono uta o_

After the song finished, she landed back to reality. She the let a sigh out and though.

"That…..was…..awesome!" Yuri though. Then she open open the classroom door. She complimented anyone." Well, it was very good!." She spoke with excitement.

Every GiDeMo members blushed. Never Yuri complimented them. Let alone enjoyed them. If Iwasawa is here, she sure will be very proud of it.

"T-T-Thank you for that." Irie said while still embarrassed from what's happening.

"Y-Yeah that's mean a lot for us." Sekine said also still embarrassed.

"Hey Hisako, why they are so embarrassed?" She asked innocently.

"Well, we never get complimented because of our song from SSS members. they never get complimented directly at us." Hisako said. It's half-truth and half-cover because while There are SSS members who complimented directly at them, Yuri never complimented their song. She always complimented their job as diversion team. For GiDeMo, even if this'Yuri' that complimented them, it mean Yuri like their song.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know, I just got excited hear and see you all performed." Yuri said now it's her time to blushed."Hey, can I sing a song from your band?" she asked shyly.

Now this turn to genuine shock for GiDeMo. They knew their leader never want to be involved in diversion team or about their band. "What?!" They all said in shocked tone.

"No way-"Yui said shocked.

"Yuri sing-"Hisako continued with equally shocked state.

"A song from us" Both Irie and Sekine said together and as shocked as their band members

"We must call Yusa to broadcast this at the Headquarters" Yui whispered to Hisako. She then nodded.

"Hey Yusa,come in." Hisako said.

"What's wrong, Hisako?" Yusa asked.

"You must broadcast this at The Headquarters and record it. Yuri gonna sing!" Hisako said." I will tell you if it gonna be recorded or not. Just come to the outside the class." Hisako said.

"Okay." Yusa said. Even though she said neutrally, she rushed to outside of class mean she's too curious.

"Okay, Yuri. We will sing the last song. Are you okay with it?" Hisako asked her.

"Yes, Please!" She said excitedly. It make the band shocked further." Can you pass me the composition?" She asked Hisako.

"H-Here. You can read them, don't you? She asked worried. It's getting out of control right now.

"Of course, you silly!" Yuri answered her jokingly while excited. Then Hisako came to a conclusion: this both Yuri's true colour. A cheerful girl who just wanted to enjoy her life.

"Alright, the arrangement is Yuri gonna be the singer. Yui will become the guitarist. The rest remain the same, Okay?" Hisako asked them

"Okay!" All of them answered and Yuri is the most excited one.

Then they started to play Crow Song. When the instrument part done. It's now Yuri's turn to sing. Now GiDeMo will see who their leader/ new recruit really are.

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

It's shocked all the band members. She isn't only sing well, but her true sound is…..angelic, like God of Music tune her voice personally to spread her beautiful voice for the world.

"N-N-No w-w-way. H-Her true sound is pure H-Heaven. I-It's so beautiful" all the band member though.

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _tooku o misuero_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

After only first chorus, all of them already entranced. Yuri sing focused, yet energetic. All the band members play their instrument like they never played before. All of them pumped up. They had a lot of fun. Even Yusa that stand outside of class feel the power of the song unleashed.

 _hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

 _karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo_

 _itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro_

 _find a way atashi mo_

 _song for utau yo_

 _rock o hibikase itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _zenryoku de mou taoresou da_

 _yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _luck o utau yo_

 _itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_

 _toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _ima kibou no uta utau yo_

 _anata datte tsukareteru desho_

 _sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_

 _konna kurayami no naka kara no_

 _kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _sono uta o_

After the song done, they come back to reality. All of the band members still don't believe their leader have a given sound.

"Hey Yuri, did you know something?" her kouhai asked her.

"W-what is it?" She asked shyly.

"You….Are…..AWESOME!" her kouhai claimed and hugged her. Hisako only stood there still shocked her leader has a voice even better than Iwasawa.

"U-Uhh, T-T-T-Thank you G-G-G-Guys." Yuri answered. She stuttering like crazy right now.

"H-Hey, it's actually break time now. B-but Yuri, C-Can I ask you a song to sing right now?" She asked Shyly. Hisako NEVER request a song to sing from someone else, even Iwasawa herself.

"THAT IS A GOOD IDEA!" her kouhai said loudly.

"O-Okay. J-Just give me t-the c-c-composition."She blushed. Feel honored her idol ask her to sing with them.

"It's a Ballad. Are you sure?" Hisako asked her.

"I-I'll try" Yuri said.

"Okay. Hey Irie, can you bring that acoustic guitar for me?" Hisako asked.

"But senpai, do you know how to play acoustic guitar?" Irie asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Iwasawa teach me about acoustic guitar. It might be not as good as Iwasawa's, but it's still good to go." Hisako replied to Irie. They all except Yuri know what song Hisako and Yuri will performed. It is that song. Her song. My Song.

"Are you ready, Yuri?" Hisako asked.

"Ready whenever you are." Yuri said and give a little reassuring smile to Hisako.

"Hey Yusa, broadcast and record this." Hisako whispered to her in walkie-talkie.

"Okay, Hisako."Yusa said.

Then They started playing My Song.

 _Anti Angel Headquarters, afternoon…_

* * *

All SSS members except GiDeMo is in the room right now. Then, a broadcasting signal came from Yusa.

"Hey Yusa, What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Yurippe is singing right now." Yusa said. Now, that's caught everyone off guard.

"Huh, Yuri is singing?" Otonashi confused but still shocked.

"No way, Yurippe will never do that. She's too s-" Hinata wanted to talk but interrupted by her angelic voice. All the SSS members can't believe their leader have such an angelic voice inside herself.

"IT'S REALLY YURIPPE!" All of SSS members said.

 _My Song_

 _iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi_

 _sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai_

 _joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?_

 _sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?_

 _demo asu e to susumanakya naranai_

 _dakara kou utau yo_

 _naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_

 _tadashii yo ningenrashii yo_

 _otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

 _konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou_

in the Music Room, Irie, Sekine, and Yui started to cry remembering Iwasawa. While in the Anti Angel Headquarters, the one who is emotional one start to cry. Even it affect the rest of them, including Shiina. they then grief again for Iwasawa for such a good song and time in the afterlife. "So, this is her real voice." Everyone in the Headquarters though. Her voice is full of emotions. They never knew their leader is so expressive to music.

 _kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_

 _sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro_

 _tobira wa aru soko de matteiru_

 _dakara te o nobasu yo_

 _kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o_

 _otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

 _konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou_

After the song end, even Hisako started to cry. Yuri then come to her and comfort her and said "Thanks for the song." Yuri then smiled.

in the Headquarters, Hinata said "So, this is her both real voice. I can't believe she has such a good voice." All of them nodded in agreement.

Yuri walked away from the class and said" if you want to tell a story, I will be there to listen them." She smiled again. Her smile really warmed up the room. When she's outside, Yusa already gone. She then walked to the rooftop to meet Hinata.

All the GiDeMo stared at her until she leave the classroom. Then all of them though " She is angel of The SSS"


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Tornado

Chapter 5

Angels of The SSS

* * *

 _Kanade's Dorm, a night before…_

" _Hey Kanade, may I ask a question? It's about Yuri." Hinata said._

" _What is it, Hinata?" Kanade asked._

" _Well, when Yuri's memory gonna come back?" Asked Hinata._

" _Hm, I think when she ask about what is she feeling, you can start give her memory. Give it pieces by pieces is the safe way. She might need to sometimes the before memory you give to her snapped back to her. Like when you ask her to go to the rooftop, she might remembered them immediately. but about your first meeting with Yuri's there might need a little shock. Like saying that our leader usually go here." Kanade said._

" _Oh, and what power you give her?"Hinata asked._

" _It's just Hand Sonic. I will add Overdrive tomorrow." Kanade answered._

" _Why don't you give all the power like you have?"Hinata asked. He looked at her suspiciously._

" _Well, I need her to lose to me. After she lose, someone must calm her down and said she is part of SSS and doesn't mean when she have Guard Skill, she is their enemy." Kanade answered. Hinata nodded in an agreement._

" _Well, who will calm her?" Hinata asked. This question caught Kanade off guard._

" _I….I don't know. It must be you or new people who become member SSS. Only that way she will accept it." Kanade answered unsure._

" _O-Okay. See ya" Hinata said._

" _Bye" she waved her hand at her." I want to accept you as my best friend but I can't do it." She though sadly." Only this way you will remember yourself"_

* * *

 _Rooftop, 2 hours after rehearsal…_

It's now 4.55 PM. She arrived on the rooftop. She see Hinata and girl with blond hair tied to twin pigtails. They are talking right know.

"Oh, Hey Hinata. Who is this girl? I never see her in Headquarters." Yuri asked and stared at Yusa suspiciously.

"Oh, She is our eyes and ears for SSS. Her name is Yusa." Hinata said." Yusa, this is Yuri, our new recruit."

"Hi!" she smiled cheerfully. Yusa blushed. Even her emotionless state can't cover up her embarrassment.

"H-Hi Yuri" She tried to cover her stutter." Wow, who though Yurippe have such an angelic voice and smile to her." Yusa though. "She really look like an innocent girl with that face. Also beautiful one at that."

"Hey Yuri, You are really good at singing. I never knew you have such a beautiful voice in yourself." Hinata said to her. Yuri start to blushed and stuttered like crazy when she talk.

"H-H-H-How d-d-do you know I w-w-was singing?" She asked while still embarrassed.

"Yusa broadcast your singing at the Headquarters. She also recorded it. She even enjoy herself when you sing My Song."Hinata said playfully. He know what will happen.

"W-W-W-What?!" Yuri shouted at Yusa. She just give a little smile to Yuri.

"Hey Yuri, it's a good talent though. It's nothing you have to shame about."Hinata patted her head.

"Yeah Yuri, Thanks for the song. I really enjoyed them." Yusa said, now back to her emotionless state.

"I-It's nothing." She said. Although her blush already gone, she still stutter when she talk.

"I will check the other for tonight's operation." Yusa walked away from the rooftop and headed to the GiDeMo room.

"See ya, Yusa" Hinata said. Now turning his attention to Yuri.

"Hey Yuri, catch this!" Hinanta passed her a can of Key Coffee.

She take a sip and said "Wow, this is pretty good." She though. She then drank it until half of the can left. "Hey Hinata, who are those people?" she asked pointed at NPCs who run on the track.

"Oh, They are NPC."Hinata said. He let a small laugh that barely noticeable. He laugh because he though Yuri is a NPC herself 2 days ago.

"NPC?" Yuri asked.

"Non-Player Character." Hinata said.

"Why it's sound from a video game world?" Yuri asked.

"Well, they do because their purpose are to help humans pass on. They never act outside of programming and ask about this world settings. They act like normal human, though they have no soul."Hinata said. " You can holstered your weapon in front of them and they will never asked or freaked out." Hinata continued while drinking his Key Coffee.

"Oh." Yuri nodded. Then she asked "Hey Hinata, why do I feel something inside me give me something weird that I feel I wanted do something outside of the box and feel something lighten up after I finished that?" Yuri asked.

"Good, she started to feel emotions. I can give her memories about her introduction of this world to Otonashi and how she like to stay up here." Hinata though happily." Yuri, that's something called happiness and excitement. You feel like doing something that new and fun, it mean you are excited, like when you sing The Crow Song with GiDeMo. You feel something pumped you up. The other is happiness. It mean when you do something you like or think it's fun and you enjoyed it, you are happy. Like after singing The Crow Song you enjoyed it and have fun. It feels like you enjoyed this world." Hinata said.

"T-Thank you for your explanation. I feel happy right now." She said and smiled at him. "and to think about that, Why do I feel this place is familiar to me. Like I always come here when I'm down to drink coffee and take a look at the NPCs?" Yuri asked Hinata.

"Well, maybe you forgot about what's happened. I knew some people in Afterlife lose their memory here. It's a very, very rare case here. It's about 1: chance it can happen. But, it's also mean you haven't adapt here. It's ranging from 1 week to 2 months to adapt here. Some people say they have some vision here and then it's turned out to be their adapting skill."Hinata said" This is as far as I can go. I will give her another shock tomorrow." He though.

"Oh, Thanks for the information." Yuri replied and drank the rest of the can.

"And Yuri, since we are up here, I wanna tell you something." Hinata closed his face to her. She became embarrassed. She thought something will happened. Hinata give her small laugh and said" It's time to test your new gun."

"E-Ehh, am I ready for that?" she asked Hinata.

"It's just a pistol. I think even newbie can fire them, although not correctly." Hinata said. He then draw a black Beretta M9. He wanted to avoid another memory shock. He said" I will show you how to shoot this pistol for you." Hinata said and aimed his pistol to the air. He took a stance and gripped the handle with two hands. His point finger is on the trigger. He pulled the trigger and fired about 4 rounds. Yuri, immediately close her ears with her arms. It's like she never heard the sound of gunshots. After that he said" this is just a 9mm pistol. If you are professional enough and get used to using guns and heard gunshots, you can fire it like this" He said while removing his left hands from the grip. He fired all the rounds with his hand steadily. He then passed the pistol to Yuri and said" Come on, Try to get used to this." He said and smiled at her.

"O-Okay." Yuri said although reluctantly. She picked up her gun from Hinata. She took a stance and put both her hands on the grip. She pulled the trigger. The recoil wasn't what she expect. It is easier than she though it would be. Only after her first 3 shots, she fired the rest of clip with one hand. She feels it's perfect gun for her.

"Wow, you are really good at shooting. Just 3 rounds, you already fired it with one hand. It's usually take a or two magazines for beginner to waste before they can fired this pistol one hand steadily." Hinata said to her." Well, It thanks to you that always said "Based on my impression" when you use your dual katana, bow, and that pistol for the first time." Hinata though and laughed inside his mind.

"Thanks for teaching me the basics." Yuri said. She holstered her weapon in her left pocket. Like the old 'Yuri' put her pistol every time.

"You're welcome." He said and then leaved the rooftop with Yuri.

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, 15 minutes before Operation begin….._

"Alright, That's all of your position. Yuri, you will guard the bridge on the left side of Cafeteria. If Angel is near you, just shoot her legs. It will also mark your position. Everyone will come to your location."Hinata said.

"O-Okay." Yuri said while nodded.

"But I want Yuri to be in the diversion team and be our singer!" Yui pleaded at Hinata.

"We can't do that. We must cover all areas around Cafeteria. Beside, You always wanted to hold your position as a lead singer/guitarist. What gotten in to you?" Hinata asked her.

"Well, after hear Yuri sang and hear her BEAUTIFUL voice, I idol her as a singer into the point I will give up my position as lead singer/guitarist to just a guitarist. I just want to her to sing again." Yui boldly stated that makes everyone confused and Yuri blushed by that. They know Yui never give up her position in band as lead singer/guitarist because she always stated that it" didn't fit the image of the band".

"W-W-W-Well, I-I-I-I will be your s-s-s-singer in GiDeMo rehearsals if you want. I-I-I don't know if I gonna do well." She said while burying her face on her lap because of embarrassment.

Then Yui bursted out her happiness to Yuri "THANK YOU SO MUCH, YURI! And what did you say about doing well?! YOU ARE THE BEST SINGER, YURI!" Yui screamed out of happiness "I must tell Irie, Sekine and Hisako about your agreement!"

"Okay, then it's decided. Yuri will be in our line for operations but she will be your lead singer in rehearsals. Is that okay?" Hinata asked with unnoticeable hint of annoyance, but he is happy too.

"Thanks, Hinata!"Yui said excited.

"Operation will started at 10 minutes. Everyone, moved out! Operation Start!" He said.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Night of Operation Tornado…_

Yuri is now guarding the bridge. She is waiting Angel's arrival. She felt bored, until The Crow Song started.

 _haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe_

 _yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

By that moment. Kanade appeared. She had her Hand Sonic out. Prepared, Yuri pull out her M9 and shot her on the leg. It hit her, But the wound closed quickly than she imagined. Then, Kanade said "Guard Skill: Distortion." And then when Yuri shot her, the bullets start to deflect away from her. She retreat to nearby the Cafeteria.

 _Find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _tooku o misuero_

 _ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

Although she know it futile, Yuri kept shooting her. The SSS members heard the gunshots. They then rushed to her position.

 _itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?_

 _sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _urusai koto dake iu no nara_

 _shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _zenryoku de mou taoresou da_

 _yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _find a way koko kara_

 _found out mitsukeru_

 _rock o kanadero_

 _luck o utau yo_

She shoted all the remaining ammo she have left. After she run out of ammo, she start to tremble and run away. She feel fear right know. When Kanade closed to her, she already say goodbye to her friends, but then sounds of automatic rifle and sharp sniper's round surround her. She let a big sigh of relief out. Otonashi said "Yuri, take cover behind us!" she immediately run to behind them. She then heard an explosion. Matsushita-5 launched the rocket from his LAW rockets.

 _itsumade datte koko ni iru yo_

 _toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _ima kibou no uta utau yo_

Yusa then said to Hinata" The NPCs excitement reach it climax. Can we turn on the fan?" She asked. Hinata said" Turn them on!" then the fans start blowing the tickets away.

 _anata datte tsukareteru desho_

 _sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_

 _konna kurayami no naka kara no_

 _kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _sono uta o_

After that, Yuri saw something sparkling raining from the sky. It was the meal tickets. She caught a ticket on her hand. It said "Rice with curry". She then heard Otonashi said to her" Is that what you want? Take them" he then grabbed her hand and start running. She looked at Kanade who just standing there. She wondered why she just stand there.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, after Operation Tornado finished…._

She exchanged her ticket for her food. She then come to the SSS tables. She sits beside Naoi and the rest of GiDeMo. All of them already eating. She though "although I just know them, I feel like we are all a family.".

Then Yui's voice break her trains of thought. She said in an excited tone "Hey guys, I have an exciting news guys!" Yui said.

"What is it?" Sekine asked while eating her omelette.

"it's…YURI GONNA BE OUR LEAD SINGER IN OUR REHEARSALS FROM NOW ON!" Yui said loudly. She apparently still can't keep her excitement.

"WHAT!?" all the GiDeMo members shocked.

"I can't believe it-" Sekine said excited.

"Yuri gonna be our-"Irie continued also excited.

"LEAD SINGER IN OUR REHEARSALS!" They both said in unison. They both hugged Yuri with bone-crushing strength.

"U-U-U-Uh, thank you guys." Yuri said and blushed that many people like her.

Hisako see her other band members and just smiled at Yuri "Really looking forward for that, Yuri."Hisako said.

"Thank you, Hisako." She said and then smiled.

* * *

 _Kanade's Dorm, 1 hour after Operation Tornado….._

Hinata and Otonashi come over to Kanade's dorm to check her if she's alright.

"Hey,Kanade." Otonashi said.

"Oh Hi, Otonashi, Hinata" Kanade said. She continued on what she's doing on the computer.

"What are you doing, Kanade?" Hinata said.

"I just added Overdrive to her." She said to them. "Her Overdrive will only start when she is in danger." Kanade added.

"Oh." Hinata just give a small nod, and then he asked her "Hey Kanade, By any chance, do you tempered with her body when you turned her to human?" Hinata asked.

"No, I don't do anything. Why you asked it?" Kanade asked Hinata back.

"Because our leader become another 'leader'." Hinata replied.

"What do you mean?" Kanade asked confused.

"Well, Yuri become the lead singer for GiDeMo because everyone said including me she has such a good voice that Yui will give her lead singer position to Yuri."Otonashi said.

"Oh." she chuckled "Maybe that is both Yuri real sound." Kanade said.

"Okay, thanks for the information." Hinata said.

"Yeah, for Yuri and SSS." Kanade said.

Then both Otonashi and Hinata leaved her dorm. They all back to their room for their sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: My Song

Chapter 6

Angels of The SSS

My Song

* * *

 _Yuri's dorm, Morning…._

She woke up greeted by a sunlight. She knew she will do her daily in The Afterlife, Eat breakfast and then walked around school, hang out with her friends in the Headquarters, or do something else. But after yesterday operation, she has one schedule now.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, morning…._

She walked to the cafeteria only find out the GiDeMo members already there. They usually come a little bit late. And she only see Hinata and Otonashi who usually come the this, she asked them "Guys, why all of you already here? You guys usually late to come here." Yuri said.

They all knew who that voice belong to. Then, Irie, Sekine, and Yui give the nicest smile they can give. Hisako just looked at her and give a small gesture to say hello. Then Irie answered happily with a smile "We are waiting for our new lead singer to come here."

Embarrassed that the girls come here early just to see her make her blushed like crazy. She covered up her face with her hands to cover up her embarrassment.

"R-R-R-Really? Y-Y-Y-You all come h-h-here for me? You don't have to do t-t-that." Yuri answered with a mix of embarrassment and happiness.

"But we want to. And it's all worth the effort!" Sekine said.

"Yeah, and this is officially the first day for you as our lead singer. We glad to have you here." Yui said.

"T-T-Thank you all." Yuri said.

Then she exchanged the ticket she got yesterday. Then they all have their breakfast.

* * *

 _GiDeMo music room, afternoon…._

They are doing rehearsal now. As they wanted, Yuri become their lead singer in rehearsal. All the band members still can't get over her voice. They are doing Alchemy right now.

 _miseru yo_

The last line of the song finished. They put down their instrument to the place. Yuri asked them "So, How was it?"

Yui answered her "Still as good as before, Yuri. You really are natural at singing!"

"T-Thank you." Yuri said.

"Hey, wanna sing a song again?" Sekine asked.

Then something come to her mind. She wanted to tease them, especially Yui. She wanted to see their reaction if she reject them. "Uh, sorry I can't"

"What!? Why!?" all the band members said in unison.

"I want to get a little rest. That's all." She started to leave the room. Yui, Sekine, and Irie chased her pulled her right sleeve. She looked at them.

"Please." Yui said give the puppy eyes to her.

"Stay with us" Sekine said also give her best puppy eyes.

"Just for this one" Irie pleaded and also give her puppy eyes.

Yuri looked at them. It's difficult even for a girl to reject them. How could she reject three cute girls who pleaded at her and give puppy eyes at her to stay with them? That's just cuteness that taken to the next level.

Yuri smiled at them and said "Hey, don't be serious. I just playing with you guys that's all. I actually planned to leave at the rest time."

They can't believe what's happened. They are angry at her to played with them but also very happy that Yuri don't actually leave them. "YAY, THANK YOU, YURI!" they all said.

Yuri looked at them and then looked at Hisako. She saw her smiled at her but she feel something troubling her. Yuri wanted to talk to her at the rest time. She then give her attention back to them.

"And as a surprise, for the next song, I will do duet with Yui!" she said excited.

Yui looked at her, can't believe what she actually said. She stared in shock and awe. Then she screamed in happiness "Kyaa! I can't believe Yuri will do duet with me!" She said excited.

"and for the extra, we will sing Thousand Enemies" Yuri said further shocked Yui to the point she can die (again) because of choking of the excitement.

They all prepared for the song. They started to play the instrument part. After it finished, Yui start to sing first.

 _fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite  
wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi _

When it's time for the first chorus, they sing it together. Yuri's voice isn't as high pitched as Yui, but she sound more melodic. They both completed part of their voices.

 _itsumademo kaenai de koori no you ni_

 _natsu no hizashi atsuku temo tokezu ni ite ne_

 _kitto sakini utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo_

 _katachi aru sonna kokoro daredatte kizukeba motteru kimi mo motteru_

Now the first chorus finished, Yuri started to sing. Although this song is more high pitched, Her melodic voice still can make the song sounds good.

 _onakagasuite aruke nakunatte  
wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo  
yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru  
gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shiyo _

When it comes to the chorus, it's very hard to beat their voice. It's almost perfect.

 _itsumademo mottetai yo hagane no you na  
donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o  
kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu  
yukute ni wa kazoekirenai  
teki ga ite atashi o matteru kimi ni mo matteru_

 _After the second chorus finished , started to sing her part and both her and Yuri sing the rest together._

 _mayotta tokiniwa kokoro no chizu o atashi ni misete hoshii  
sorenara yukusaki sugu wakaru kara  
jibun ja wakaranai dake_

 _saa sa susumou ikutsumono kakehashi  
itsumademo issho dakara koibito no you ni  
natsu no hizashi atsuku temo hanarezu iru ne  
kitto sakini soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo  
sonotoki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru  
atashi mo motteru kimi ni mo kikasu tappuri kikasu_

After the song finished. They put their instrument to their place. Yui thanked her again "Thank you, Yuri!"

Yuri just smiled at her. Now they went to rest. Now Yuri talked to Hisako "Hey Hisako. You seem troubled. You can talk with me if you want. I will be waiting in the rooftop." Yuri said.

"Thanks. I will consider it." Hisako said. After Yuri left the room, she though " Actually, I want to talk to you so badly." She then go to the rooftop to meet Yuri.

* * *

 _Rooftop, 10 minutes after the rehearsal…._

Yuri waited on the rooftop. Yuri is drinking her Key Coffee right now. After Hinata gave it to her yesterday, she always drink it. She bought one this morning and two before rehearsal. Now she bought two again.

Hisako then arrived on the rooftop, seeing Yuri is drinking right now. "Yo, Yuri."

"Oh, Hi Hisako." She said and passed her another can of Key Coffee she brought.

"Thanks." Hisako said and drink it.

"So, What do you want to talked about?" Yuri asked

"I must be careful, I can't give her too much about that operation. It might give her another memory. But I will talked about Iwasawa disappearance and about her." She though.

"Uh, I want to talk about the GiDeMo." Hisako said.

"What? Something's wrong with the girls?" Yuri asked concerned.

"No, I want to talked about when you sing the My Song with us. After since then, I keep remembering her" She said with sad tone.

"Who is she?" Yuri said now also with sad tone.

"Her name is Iwasawa. Masami Iwasawa. She is actually the first lead singer/guitarist of GiDeMo before Yui. She's also co-founder of GiDeMo with me. She has a pink hair and crimson eyes. She is actually best friend of me. We are happy together. But then it's happened." She said and tears start to flow from her eyes.

Yuri than hugged and said while patting her head "Sh….Sh… Let it out. You can cry if you feel more comfortable."

Hisako continued "We.. _hic.._ are in middle of an operation. We are _hic_ playing Alchemy. Then _Hic_ the teacher NPC come to us and restrain us and almost confiscated all of our equipment. Then _hic_ a NPC said he want to throw away Iwasawa's acoustic guitar. Then she started lashing out, knocked the NPC down and grab her guitar. I then break away from the strain and run to the Public Announcement system. She started to sing and I broadcast them to the school. I don't know what will happen. and then after the song finished, _hic_ i… _hic_ …see her face. _Hic_ I know what is she _hic_ feel right know. She…. _hic_ …started to….smiled at me…and then….and then." Hisako said now also trembling. She can't keep her emotions anymore and start crying loudly at Yuri's chest.

Yuri, feel sad about her just let her do it. "She….disappeared….My best friend….My first friend here…..the one who accepted what I did in my past."

Hisako then said although still crying" Yuri…..Please….I beg you…..Please….Be our lead singer."

Yuri said "I'm sorry. But I'm not Masami Iwasawa, I'm not your best friend. I'm not the one who accepted you. I'm just Yuri Nakamura, a new girl who lucky enough to sing with her idol. I'm not more than that."

Hisako, still try to convince her said "But…Every time I heard….You sang My Song….Although you just a new girl….You always reminded me of her….although you are Yuri Nakamura….You aren't just a new girl….You are Yuri Nakamura, a lead singer for GiDeMo…Every GiDeMo member's favorite…..A girl who always know how to make them smile…..A girl who give a sparkle of hope for us…you are the Yuri Nakamura."

Yuri, now out of words just accept her and said "If I can, I will be your lead singer. If I can, I will cheer you guys up."

Hisako, after heard that words cry again, but now it's cry of happiness "Thank you…..Yuri….You are my new best friend….Although you aren't the one who accepted me….You are the one who always there when I'm down…I will always welcomed you….Even if you hated me….You are still my best friend."

Yuri said "Why you must say that to your friend? It's your friend's job to help her friend." Yuri smiled at Hisako. Hisako, who still down, see her smiled. It's never failed to cheer everyone. She smiled back.

Yusa, who quietly sneak behind the door, now also have a tear fall from her. Even her emotion that already locked out spring out again. She though "Oh Yurippe, You always know how to make us happy."

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, night time…._

Yuri come inside to the Headquarters, only to find out only Hinata is there.

"Hi, Hinata" Yuri said.

"Oh, Hi Yuri. What can I do for you?" Hinata asked her.

"Hey, what is best friend?" She asked shyly. She remembered that Hisako said she was her best friend.

"Best friend, Huh? Best friend is like friend but they more open to you. Let say that your best friend tell her or her friends nothing but she tell it to you, that mean she trusted you with their heart. But, best friends never betray each other. They don't see each other weakness as advantage, but something they must fill to make their best friends happy. Having best friend is very good, like me and Otonashi. We maybe stranger to each other at first, but after sometimes we make each other happy and trust our heart at each other. We can have more than one best friends, but they are never many of them. Best friends never see each other as a burden, but as the first resort. And by the way, who is your best friend?" Hinata asked.

"I-I-It's Hisako" Yuri said shyly.

"Hisako, Huh?" Hinata said. "She rarely accepted new members as fast as you were. She even tell you are her best friend? You already past the rest of SSS members except her band members, of course." Hinata said. "Oh, and take this" Hinata gave her 'Yuri' old M9. The metallic one, not the black one as she using right now.

"H-hey, why you give me this?" She asked. "besides, it is different from the rest of us. It looks like a token of respect here." Yuri said.

"Oh, I think it's time to give you another pistol. I saw you fight and it seem that you can't use an assault rifle. So, I give you this." Hinata said. He hope Yuri remembered it.

"Thanks, and why this gun is so familiar. I mean not the type, but it familiar to me. Like I ever and always used it. And judged by using it, this is the left handed ergonomic. " Yuri said while a little bit of her spring out.

"Yes, you pretty much right. It belonged to someone important here. Who we also lose. She lose her companion with that someone." Hinata said.

"Oh, Sorry for causing that" Yuri said. "and I want to asked about what emotion came out when I talk to Hisako." Yuri said, now knowing what emotions is.

"We will talked about that tomorrow, in this place, and at night."Hinata said. He is happy now. Knowing Yuri gonna come back to them.


	7. Chapter 7: New Recruit

**My OC**

 **Name: Mio Takagimura**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hobby: Hear music, cheered someone, play guitar**

 **Weapon: Fender Stratocaster, Barrett M95 break into 2 parts, Glock 21**

 **Story: Mio was the 2nd children from 3. Her older sister died when she was 9 years old. She became the older sister. After she was 17, he joined military sniper. Because of her ability, she signed up to Anti-Materiel Sniper division. She later got stabbed in the back by her other competitor because of the limited candidate in Anti-Materiel Sniper division.**

 **Personality: supportive leadership (paragon or opposite of old Yuri leadership), always support her comrade, have a quite emotional heart because of her past, always cheered her friends, especially Yuri. Playful but can be serious if needed.**

 **Appearance: Middle back long magenta blue hair. Sky blue Eyes. Her height is 160 cm. Wear a black ribbon in her hair like Yuri.**

Chapter 7

Angels of The SSS

New Recruit

* * *

 _Cafeteria, morning….._

Yuri are now in the Cafeteria, and as yesterday. The GiDeMo members already come. After greet Irie, Sekine, and Yui. She had a talk with Hisako "Hey Hisako, how are you doing?" Yuri asked.

Hisako, now happy and brighter than she ever be, smiled happily at her."I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Wow senpai, what's with that smile?" Irie asked.

"Yeah, you never have that smile before." Sekine said.

"And happily show them at us" Yui said.

Hisako looked at them with that happy face and smiled. It's make them melt. Her smile is so warm. "Well, thanks to my new best friend here, who showed me her caring. She turned me to the person you see right now." Hisako said.

Yuri then blushed and said "T-T-T-Thanks Hisako T-T-To trust me with your heart."

"Wait, You said that's Yuri is your best friend now?" Sekine asked.

"Yeah, you only know her in just few days and you trust her?" Yui also asked.

Yuri, heard that question, now feel downed. Hisako, who see her said "But she is the one who always cheered me up when I'm down. You guys also helped me, but she always the one who give me the biggest support. I don't see anything bad from her." Hisako said while patted her head.

Sekine and Yui see Yuri state right now, now feeling guilty for what's happening. Yuri give them both smile and said "Guys, please don't take it too seriously. I'm new to this thing. I'm just shocked to hear that. Let's just take that as some issues. I don't hate you guys. You are still my friends."

"That's very nice of you." Yui said.

"Considered with what we do to you" Sekine said.

"As I said, it's just some issues. And why don't you guys eat faster. Aren't you all have a rehearsal to do today? I'm looking forward for it." Yuri said happily.

Now they remembered it and eat quickly so they can do their rehearsal.

 _GiDeMo music room, rehearsal time….._

* * *

They are doing their rehearsal now. They are doing Alchemy. At one point of the song, Sekine tried to improvise rather than sticking with the music which broke the harmony. Hisako scolded her.

"Sekine!" Hisako said angrily. "Stay with the notes!"

Sekine, who somehow still shaken by today's accident. Just give a small nod. She usually will answer her with fear. Hisako who see this, want to know what's happening. Why this girl is so weak right now. Her band members who usually see this just ignore her because they know she will recovered in some minutes. But Yuri also see this, give a concerned look at Sekine and gestured Hisako to cheer her up. Now Hisako get closer to Sekine. Sekine react by froze in the place. She expected the worst from her. Then, something unexpected happened to her and shocked entire room, except Yuri. Hisako hugged her. She never do that before.

"Hey Sekine, Something's wrong? You can always talk to us." Hisako said with a soothing voice that calmed her down.

"No…..I just wanted to improve my bass…..i'm just shaken up because of today's accident" Sekine said.

"Well if you want to improve your bass, I can always help you. You can't change in mid play. I will be your guide. And as for today's accident, It's nothing big. Mistrust happened to every people. You shouldn't be sad about it." Hisako said.

"Thanks Hisako, I will consider it" Sekine said.

"It's look like Yuri changed you a lot ,huh?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, you usually just ignore her until the rest time, you usually will talk to her. Yuri must be change you a lot in just a day." Irie said also wondered what happened.

Hisako just smiled at them and said "I already explain them. Now, let's continue our rehearsal."

Now they continue their rehearsal. Although they don't notice it, they played better now after Hisako comforted Sekine.

* * *

 _Rooftop, Evening…_

Hinata was on the rooftop. He saw a girl with long magenta blue hair. She is laying on the bench now "She must be new people here." Hinata though "maybe I can use her to help in Yuri's recovery. I will play dumb in front of Yuri, if she didn't notice her, I will tell her." He though.

Then Yuri come to the rooftop. She brought 2 cans of Key Coffee. She saw Hinata and give one to him "Here, take this." Yuri said.

"Thanks" Hinata said. He looked at her "Hey, what did you want to ask yesterday?" Hinata asked.

"I want to ask the bad one first." Yuri said. "two days ago, when we did Operation Tornado, I'm the first who encountered Angel."

"Uhm, I know that." Hinata said.

"Well, after she use whatever it is, my bullets started to deflect away from her. When I run out of bullets, I run away from her. But she come closer to me. Then I feel something cold from inside of my body that make me shivered. Like something scared me she will killed me. Something that's make me feel weak and I can't do anything." Yuri said while remembered that time.

"Well, it's called fear." Hinata said. "It is an emotion that make you feel you can't do anything. You are finished by your opponent. You are weaker than them. You don't feel want and can beat them, let alone win against them. What you want is survive. It is maybe a weakness to you, but that make our life more colorful. And please, draw your pistols out." Hinata said.

Yuri just do it and draw her black and silver beretta M9 out from her right and left pocket.

"Now see, what is the difference between them?" Hinata asked.

"The black one is right handed and the silver one is left handed" She said with it's-so-obvious tone.

"Well, what's the other thing that have something resemble the difference?" Hinata asked.

Yuri though an answer, after some times, she answered "Our life"

"That's right. Our life is like that pistols. Each one filled the other's role. Maybe our life is a living hell, but there is time that make our life an everlasting heaven. It's also vice versa. Our life can't be always heaven, there is time when our life topple from the top to the bottom. But, that's make our life. That make us grateful. That make us challenged. That make us down. That make us feel warm. They never and ever part's away. Our life can't be a summer forever nor winter forever. Even fear, You feel fear, you feel weak, you feel left out, you feel you will end. But there is also time to feel relief, you aren't alone, you still have friends." Hinata said like it was a prophecy.

Yuri gasped. She remembered when she about to be beaten by Angel, the SSS, her friends come to her to protect her. And then she realize, human most precious treasure is their friend. No matter what's happened, their true friends will be with them. She also realize what meaning of best friend is.

"So Hisako as my best friend will always try to make me happy?" She asked after realizing that.

"Of course, That's what friends for right? Tell you if you don't know, cheer you when you down?" Hinata said and smiled. "She finally half fulfilled to be human. Even if she can't remember her past, She can pass on and still make us happy."

Yuri though while seeing the field. Then she notice something- or rather someone laying on the bench.

"Hey, is there someone on that bench?" Yuri asked.

Hinata pretend to try to looking for her "You mean the girl? She might be new to the Afterlife."

"Hey, let's check her now. She might be awake anytime soon." Yuri said.

"You go first, I'll catch up later" Hinata said. After Yuri left the rooftop, he informed Kanade with his walkie-talkie "Kanade, come in."

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Kanade asked.

"Did you see a girl on the bench?" Hinata said.

Kanade looked outside her windows and said "Yeah, I see her. Do you want me to appear as Angel?"Kanade asked.

"Yes, Yuri and I will get to her. Just prepared on the other side of the field." Hinata said.

"Okay."Kanade said.

And then, Hinata go to the bench near the field.

* * *

 _Field, Night…_

She woke up. Her blue long blue magenta hair covered up her left eye. And then that sky blue eyes color appeared.

"Unh…..Where am i?" She asked herself. "Wait, why am I wearing a school outfit. Am I student here?" she though. She looked around " So, this is a high school, huh? Never though gonna back to school again." she though.

Then a guy with blue hair come to her. And naturally, She would ask him.

"Oh hey, Where am i?" She asked.

"You are in the Afterlife. You are dead."Hinata said casually.

"Wait….What?!" She said freaking out.

"Yeah you are dead. Is there something's wrong?" Hinata asked with nothing's-happened tone.

"Hey, I know I got stabbed in my back, but how am I dead and alive again with everything's okay!?" She asked still freaking out. She examined her back "and my back is fine!"

"As I said, You are in the Afterlife. Every disease and wound you have like paralysis, stab wound, head splattered, runned up by a car, head injury, voice lost will be recovered in here."Hinata said.

She nodded in understanding than he noticed he has an M14 EBR in his hands "Hey, is that M14 EBR, 7.62, full auto, how do you have gun, let alone it's fully automatic?" She asked.

"Oh, you seem to know a lot about guns, huh?" Hinata said. He started to explained about SSS.

"And who is our enemy?" She asked.

"There. That's our enemy. Name's Angel" Hinata said and pointed at Kanade who is standing on the other side of field.

"Wait!? That's our enemy!? She looks really innocent and somehow beautiful though." She said.

"Well, don't let the outside fooled you. She is our enemy. She is an angel who sent by God to forced us to pass on and obey the rule. We, the SSS of course rebel against God. So, she is automatically our enemy." Hinata said.

Then Yuri come to their position. Yuri come to her position before she could say anything, Kanade attacked them. Yuri, shocked to see Angel coming at them, pushed the girl away. But, because of the mixture of panic and a little bit of her Overdrive run, make her unconscious. Before she pass out, she heard the sound of rifle and lighter sound of pistol which shoot at faster rate.

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, night…._

She woke up in the Headquarters. Not discussing about their battlefront name, they keep an eye on her. Then she woke up.

"Hey look, she is awake" Fujimaki said.

"Unh….What happened to me?" She asked.

"Well, it's look like Yuri have more power then she look. She pushed you to the ground so hard it make you unconscious." Hinata said while smiled at Yuri who have a guilty face right now.

"Well, we will introduce ourselves." And Hinata started to Introduced everyone. Everyone say hello to her.

"And for the last, but certainly not least, our newest member, Yuri." Hinata said to her.

"Hi." She said cheerfully like nothing's happened.

"And, What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"M-Mio….Takagimura…but just call me Mio, okay?" Mio said.

"So, Mio. Want to join us?" Hinata said.

After a while, she said "alright I'm in"

"Alright, Mio. This is your outfit and you will be with Yuri in Yuri's dorm." Hinata said and handed Mio her outfit. "and every time you want to enter the Headquarters, you must say a password, or you will be thrown away by the trap. The password is "There is no Buddha, God, or Angel."" Hinata said.

"B-B-But my dorm is for one person only!" Yuri said.

"And as long as I know you girls, You don't have a problem to sleep with another girl." Hinata said with a smirk on his face and also with very little perverted tone with it.

"O-Okay." Yuri said.

"Now, all of you, dismissed." Hinata said. All the SSS members left the room, Except Mio, Yuri and Hinata.

Yuri stood in front of her, who still lay on the couch "I'm sorry…..Mio" She said look like she want to cry.

"No, it's nothing. Sometimes, when people panic, they will have more power then they think they have. I already forgive you." Mio said.

But then, she saw her eyes. Sea green meet sky blue. She though "Damn, She is so beautiful." Mio though. "Her eyes isn't just a mixture between green and blue, her eyes is like an ocean, full of life, a light blue which mixed with a light green. Her eyes are perfect."

"Uh, Mio, what are you looking at?" Yuri asked now wondered.

"Oh, sorry…I just looking at your eyes. You have perfect sea green eyes Yuri. A perfect mixture between light blue of the ocean and light green of new leaves." Mio said.

Yuri, hear that statement and then blushed."T-T-T-Thank you, M-M-M-Mio." She said while covered up with a mix of embarrassment and also happiness.

"Well it looks like we have a poet here." Hinata said while laughed a little." Well, let's get back to our dorm." Hinata said.

Yuri just nodded and Mio said "Okay". But something happened to Mio when she tried to stand up.

"Ahh!" she let a scream of pain out of her. Yuri immediately look at her.

"Something's wrong, Mio?" Yuri asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I think my back just not yet recovered from the fall, that's all. "Mio said and give her a little smile.

Now she tried to stand up, but failed and let a small moan of pain out of her. Yuri, hear her moan, now genuinely feel concerned and guilty as well.

"Mio! Please, if there is anything you need, I will help you." Yuri said.

"Tch, it's look like I must sleep here. Don't worry, you guys go to your dorm. I will sleep here." Mio said try to make Yuri think she will be alright.

But, contrast from what she wanted, Yuri become more worried. Then Mio said "Please Yuri, just get to your dorm. I don't want to bother you. I will be fine here."

"Wow, she is really a caring leader." Hinata though "She don't want to make her friend worried about her." Hinata though again and smiled to see what's happening.

Then an idea appeared in Yuri's mind." I will carry you there." Yuri said shocked her and Hinata.

"H-He-" She wanted to reject it but Yuri already lifted her and carry her bridal style.

"Sh…. Don't say anything" Yuri said and smiled at her. Her smile melted Mio's heart and her body goes numb from that. Yuri start carrying her.

Then smell of Yuri's body hit her. It is a mix between peppermint with a little hint of honey. In short, she smell divine. And then they arrived in Yuri's dorm. Yuri lied her on her bed. And then she said "You can take the wall side of the bed. I usually sleep outside." Yuri said. She go to toilet to brushed her teeth and come back wearing her pyjamas. She saw Mio already sleep. And then she also went to bed and sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Chapter 8

Angels of The SSS

Friends

* * *

 _Yuri's dorm, Morning….._

It was morning. Yuri wake up from her sleep. She also noticed Mio start to wake up. So, she decided to wake her up. Mio started to open her eyes. She saw that sea green eyes. Then she saw Yuri sit beside her and said "Hey, wake up. Let's go to the Cafeteria. I will treat you there." Mio just nodded at her. Then they all prepared to the Cafeteria.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Morning…._

Yuri and Mio are in the Cafeteria right now. Yuri saw the GiDeMo members already there, it's been their habit since Yuri become their lead singer in the rehearsals. They are eating their breakfast.

"Hey, guys." Yuri said to the band members.

"Oh, Hi Yuri." Yui said and give Yuri a little smile.

"Hey, who is that girl?" Sekine asked notice Mio behind her.

"Is she new?" Hisako asked her.

"Oh, let me introduce you to her," Yuri said. "Her name is Mio. Mio Takagimura, but she preferred to be called Mio. She just arrived in The Afterlife yesterday." Yuri said and pointed at Mio who just smiled at them. "Mio, everyone you see here is a part of diversion team. And for diversion team, I mean they are band members. The band name is Girls Dead Monster or GiDeMo. The one with blonde hair and blue eyes is Shiori Sekine. She is bassist in their band. The one with lavender eyes and hair is Miyuki Irie. She is drummer in their band. The one with brown hair and silver eyes is Hisako. She is lead guitarist. And finally, the one with pink hair and eyes is Yui. She is lead guitarist/lead singer in our band." Yuri said and all of them give a smile back to Mio.

"Well, there is one member of the SSS we want so badly to be our lead singer." Hisako said while wink at Yuri.

"The person I idolized enough I will give up my position as lead singer/guitarist to a guitarist." Yui said also now gestured at Yuri.

"The person who become our lead singer in rehearsals and introduced our band like she wasn't part of us." Irie said.

"The person with magenta hair, sea green eyes, and with a ribbon in her hair." Sekine said.

"Y-Y-Yuri!?" Mio asked surprised and looked at her. She is blushing.

"Y-Yeah, I'm their lead singer when they do their rehearsal." Yuri said out of embarrassment.

"What' with that 'they'? You are part of us too, Yuri." Yui said to her.

"C-can I follow you to the rehearsal?" Mio asked.

"Sure, Why not? You are new member, might as well know and hear our music." Hisako said warmly.

"Okay, let's eat so we can do our rehearsal" Yui said. All of them then eat their breakfast.

* * *

 _GiDeMo music room, Afternoon…_

They are doing Thousand Enemies now. Mio just sit in one of the chair in that class. She is listening to them.

"Hey Mio, What do you think?" Hisako asked.

"That was amazing! No wonder you choose Yuri as your lead singer. Her melodic voice is very beautiful complemented by all of you performance." Mio said.

Yuri blushed because of Mio compliment that directed at her "T-T-Thank you, Mio"

"Hey, can I play with you guys?" Mio asked.

"S-Sure, What position you wanted to play?" Sekine asked.

"I will take the lead guitarist position. Can I have that?" Mio said.

"Sure, let see what you got." Hisako said happily.

"O-Okay" Mio said.

Then they all started to play Thousand Enemies again. They all impressed by her, But not as shocked when they found out Yuri have a beautiful voice. She is as good as Hisako, if not better than her. After the song finished. Hisako stood up from her chair and said "Well, your guitar play is impressive. I might consider you as our backup guitarist" Hisako said.

"T-Thank you." Mio said.

"Hey, it is our rest time now." Sekine said.

Then all of them leave, when Mio wanted to leave, someone pulled her right sleeve. It was Yuri, she has that undeniable innocent face on. Mio, who can't stand the mix of beauty, innocence, and cuteness start to blushed.

"W-W-What's wrong, Y-Yuri?" Mio asked while still blushed.

"Please, stay with me. Just for this one." She begged like a child who lost her mother in a mall.

Mio see that face. She wanted to get rest and grab something to drink. But, seeing that face , she though "She…Is….too…..damn cute!".

"Please, I will treat you a drink after this." She added and she make puppy eyes.

Mio, who melted like a bar of chocolate in an oven, can't reject her. "O-O-Okay, What do you want?" she asked.

"I just want you to play guitar for me." Yuri said.

"Wait, why you don't ask GiDeMo?" Mio asked confused.

"Well…"Yuri paused for a while "You are the only other SSS members who play music with GiDeMo. And, I don't want to interrupt them when they do their rehearsal."

"Oh, Okay. What song you want me to play?" Mio asked.

"I…actually write a song two days ago. It's called "My Soul, Your Beats". It's only can be played with a singer and either a pianist or a guitarist. So after you played Thousand Enemies, I know you are good enough to play this song." Yuri said shyly because this is first time she asked other people to accompany and do something for her.

"Oh, Okay. I don't have anything to do anyway." Mio said.

"Thank you, Mio!" Yuri said with a smile. Mio's heart melted again.

Outside of the room, GiDeMo members decided to eavesdropped them.

"Wait, Yurippe actually create a song!?" Sekine said.

"I can't believe she write a song. I don't know how it's gonna be, but judged by it's look, look like Yurippe know this song well." Irie said.

"Well, let's hear her "My Soul, Your Beats"." Hisako said confidently.

Then, Mio started to play the instrument part with Hisako's guitar. And Yuri started to sing.

 _mezamete ha kurikaesu nemui asa ha_

The GiDeMo members surprised to hear the song. It doesn't have the beat of their song and the song is played by an electric guitar, but it somehow melodic and the guitar complemented the song nicely.

 _eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime  
kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze _

_kikoeta ki ga shita_

 _kanjita ki ga shitan da_

Then they heard Yuri's melodic voice shine. Her voice is already good in their song, but this song is good in the level they never think before. Mio's guitar play also very good, despite the song isn't fast on the beat, She managed to make it sound more melodic.

 _furuedasu ima kono mune de  
mou kuru ki ga shita  
ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
miokutta  
te wo futta  
yokatta ne, to_

Then, the song finished. They put their instrument back. Then the band members decided to show up.

"That was Impressive, you two!" Yui said shocked both of them and turn their face away of each other. Blush appeared in both of their cheeks.

"Yeah, if you guys want and can, we sure can make a special time when only both of you appeared." Hisako said with confident.

"T-Thanks." Both said in unison. They realize what happened and blushed even more.

"Hey, let's take a break." Hisako said and all of them leaved the room.

* * *

 _Vending Machine, near the field….._

Yuri decided to buy another can of Key Coffee. Mio saw her from distance. She already bought one. She planned to play with Yuri. Mio come closer to her. Mio bought another can. Then when Yuri got her can and want to drink it, Mio immediately snatch it from her, and run away.

"Hey! If you want it, Try to take it!" Mio said taunting Yuri.

She saw her precious coffee got steal away from her. Now her mind is full of rage thinking about Mio who got away with her coffee. She is damn serious now.

"I…Won't….Let you…..Get away with THAT!" Yuri shouted her battle cry. Now chasing Mio. Mio run around school into and out to the school. Immediately, Kanade saw them. She also chased them. She readied her Hand Sonic. When Yuri and Mio exhausted, Kanade take a chance and try to stab Yuri from the back. Mio, realize this , run to behind her to take the blade.

"Yuri!" She shouted at her and jumped to behind her. Kanade's blade pierce through her side of body. Yuri see and shocked to saw what's happening. Mio stand there, bloods start to drip from her clothes. Yuri horrified to see Mio like this. She fell to the ground

"M…M….Mio!" she screamed at her. " Why…Why you protect me from her….Why!?" Yuri started to cry. She feel sad for the first time.

"Because, You are my friend and as a friend-" She started to cough blood from her mouth "It's my job to protect you." Mio said while she smiled.

"But, you suffer for me! It's hurt to see your friend suffer, you know!" Yuri said and cried loudly now.

"But, you feel more suffered when you let your friend take a hit and don't do anything." Mio said. Mio kept her friends as the most precious thing.

"Mio….." Yuri said. Her voice isn't too clear because it mixed with she crying.

"It's okay. For a friend, I will do anything." Mio said.

Kanade looked away. She pretend to hear something. "You lucky I have a meeting now." She said with her emotionless tone. She is actually sad because she saw Yuri cry for her friend. Seeing Yuri cry actually is one thing she can't bear for a long time.

"Don't you…Just get away….with that!" Yuri said angrily at Kanade. Her rage to Mio is now directed at Kanade. She pulled her black M9 from her right pocket. She started to shoot Kanade.

Kanade dodged all the bullets. "it's look like I have to finish you off." Kanade said and try to stabbed Yuri. Mio gather all the power she had and run toward Yuri. Now Kanade's blade stabbed her left shoulder. Mio fell again to the floor. Now, Yuri focused on her.

"I don't have a time to play." She started to run to the student council president room.

Now Yuri left with almost blood-soaked Mio at her side. Yuri cried again "That's….enough….Please don't…..suffer again Mio." Yuri begged and cried again.

"Hey…You got me…..Here." She gave Yuri's can of coffee and two of hers. "Take that…..as a reward…." She now started to get weak. Yuri doesn't care about her coffee anymore. She only care about Mio now.

"Hey! Is everything okay!?" Otonashi said. "I heard gunshots and then-" He cut off by Yuri.

"Is this look okay!? She shouted at him. She poured all the emotions at that words. Pain, grief, remorse, guilt mixed within that words.

"Hurry! We must bring her to the Infirmary." Otonashi commanded Yuri. Yuri quickly agree and carry Mio bridal style.

* * *

 _Infirmary, evening, after the Key Coffee accident….._

Otonashi quickly patched her up. Yuri look after Mio at the side of the bed. Then, Otonashi give a shot of painkiller. After that Otonashi said to Yuri "Hey, let's go. Let her rest for a while."

"No…I will look after her." Yuri said with a sad tone.

"If…If you say so." Otonashi said and left the room.

Now, Yuri looked at Mio. She is still conscious although weak. "I…..Shouldn't chase you…if I do that…nothing of this gonna-" Yuri said sadly. Tears started to flow through her eyes.

"Hey…It's nothing…..It's my fault to try to piss you off. Although….I don't even try and know what Key Coffee is." She said honestly.

"So….Why you bother to do that?" Yuri asked.

"Friends….can disturb their friend…do they?" Mio asked.

"But…..You were almost dead because of that" Yuri said.

"Hey…don't worry, we can't die here. Although…Please drink that Key Coffee.." Mio said.

"I…don't care about that…..anymore.." Yuri said.

"Oh….That's not nice…it's rude to reject a reward….from your friend….. in front of your friend…. you know?" Mio said to her.

"Okay…" She said while taking one can of the coffee and drink the whole can immediately.

"And….since you already drink mine…..can I take yours? Just take it like it's an exchange between friends." Mio said.

"Okay.." Yuri said weakly again.

Mio took a sip and said "This is….pretty good…..no wonder everyone buy it….it relaxed me…and if I can… I want to sleep."

"Oh…." Yuri took the coffee from her hand and noticed she was already sleeping.

"God, she is so beautiful. That magenta blue hair just perfect combined with that sky blue eyes. She has very good build at her." Yuri though. She with her instinct, took a chair sat beside her.

Then a sound of doors opened. It was Hinata. He said "We cancel our operation tonight. If you want you can take care of her." Hinata said while smiling.

Yuri just nodded. Inside her mind, she is happy because she could take care for her friend. Because of the exhausting day, she immediately sleep on the side of Mio's bed.


	9. Chapter 9: My Past

Chapter 9

Angels of The SSS

Operation Guild Descend Part 1 : My Past

* * *

 _Infirmary, Morning…_

Yuri woke up in the morning. She remembered that yesterday, she fell asleep on side of Mio's bed. She feel a soft hand brushing against her hair. It feels comforting. She opened up her eyes to see who brushed her hair. It was Mio. She smiled at her. That sky blue eyes give a comforting look. Her remorse is gone seeing Mio's face.

"Hey, I know what you thinking. Don't think about it." Mio said while still brushing Yuri's hair.

"But….I can't….." Yuri said while she isn't sad as yesterday, she still feel sad.

"Please, be happy for me. See you sad also make me feel sad, you know?" Mio said.

"I….will try." Yuri said.

"And also, I healed enough. Maybe I can walk already." Mio said.

Yuri started to stand. Then Mio got out from the bed.

"Hey, let's go to the cafeteria. I'm hungry." Yuri said.

"Okay, after rehearsal, I will buy you a can of Key Coffee." Mio said.

"You don't have to do that." Yuri said.

"Or would you prefer I stole it from you again?" Mio said in joking manner. Yuri looked away with angry manner.

"Mean." Yuri pout and then back to her happy state.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Morning….._

Yuri and Mio walked together to the Cafeteria, there, Hisako greeted them with a worried look.

"Hey guys, are you both okay now?" Hisako asked concerned.

"We are fine. My wound has been recovered by today." Mio said.

"Hey, don't get yourself to a problem. We all worried about you." Hisako said.

"Well, don't worry about us. We are fine now." Mio said.

"Hey Mio, let's exchange our meal ticket." Yuri said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mio said jokingly.

"Seriously, they both are perfect for each other. They both complimenting each other perfectly." Hisako though.

Then Mio and Yuri got their food. Then they took seats in GiDeMo table.

* * *

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, Afternoon…._

"Alright, we got a report." Hinata said. "Our ammo stockpile is running low. We need more ammo for our Operations. We will do Guild Descend. We gonna parachute in." Hinata said.

"Guild Descend? Parachute?" Yuri said while imagining what their Operation are. Mio also imagined it because it was her first operation.

"Wait! How we gonna parachute from the sky?" Yuri asked.

"No, you idiot." Hinata said "We just gonna go descend through the Guild. That's all." Hinata said.

"Goddamn it." Yuri though. Her imagination destroyed again by their stupid operation name. "Hold on the second! Underground!?" Yuri freaked out again.

"Yes, Guild is the place where we make our weapon and ammo. It's also place of training for some sort."

"Why this is also 'training grounds'? Mio asked.

"For a reason. This place is actually very large. We test our endurance there." Hinata said to them "And also because it full of traps." Hinata though with mischievous grin.

"Oh, Okay." Yuri said.

"I'm gonna call the Guild now." Hinata said.

"What's up?" A guy from the Guild said.

"Well, we need more guns and ammo. Why do I call you at the first place?" Hinata said.

"We only obey orders from Yurippe!" the guy from the Guild said. They never informed that 'Yuri' is gone. Everyone gulped, Yuri must not know the reality all of them play the act to get her back. Then an Idea appeared in Hinata's mind.

"Well, Yurippe is gone for training now. She give me an order as a temporary leader here." Hinata said calmly.

"Oh, Okay, we gonna prepared them for you. See ya." The guy said. It gave all the SSS members relieved, except Yuri and Mio wondered who is this 'Yurippe'.

"Yo." Hinata said. He expect questions from Yuri or Mio.

"Um…..Who is this Yurippe?" Yuri asked, Ironically because the very person she asked is her 'old' self.

"Well, she was our leader before me." Hinata said. Both Mio and Yuri catch the was.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Mio asked, freeze almost all SSS members who is in the room. Shiina no longer concentrated by herself, TK stop dancing. Seeing this, Yuri asked a question.

"Um…Why everyone looking at us?" Yuri and Mio said nervously in unison.

"I will tell you about her later. Anyways, Mio will got her pistol before operation, I will let her choose because she know a lot about guns. And Operation started at 5 PM. Alright, I will talk to Yuri and Mio now. You guys can leave if you want." Hinata said with commanding voice and take both Yuri and Mio to the rooftop. Everyone want to see what's gonna happen.

"Okay." Yuri and Mio said again in unison. Realizing what's happened, both of them blushed.

"Let's go." Hinata said and guide them to the rooftop.

And then after the door opened, closed, and they hear the 'click' sound, everyone huffed a big sigh of relieve.

"How shallow-minded, that was close." Shiina said.

"Yeah, that damned Guild guy didn't know Yuri turned to NPC and we converted her again to become human. That imbecile should learn." Naoi continued and agreed with Shiina.

"I seriously though I'm gonna pass out from that." Ooyama said.

"Wild Heaven, man." TK said.

"But at least after this, we can talk about Yurippe to her." Otonashi said.

All of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Rooftop, Evening…_

Hinata took both Yuri and Mio to the rooftop. Here they want to talk about 'Yurippe'.

"Here, take this." Hinata said and handed them both a can of Key Coffee.

"How….How did you managed to bring Key Coffee with you?" Yuri asked.

"Well, That's also Yurippe habits. She is for some reason, always keep a can or two of Key Coffee in her pockets." Hinata said "Well, let's talk about Yurippe."

"We are all ears." Mio said.

"You see….Yurippe was our leader. Yurippe is her nickname, Her real name is Yuri. She never told us her last name." Hinata said.

"Wait, She has a same name as me?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah…..Because she was our leader, She usually do whatever she want. She is the founder of the SSS and I'm actually the co-founder. She usually act like she want, she forced us to do some sacrifices, do deadly mission, have crazy idea to solve problem, she even have a villain laugh and an infamous punishment." Hinata said while remembering their moment with 'Yurippe'.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"Well I only know parts of them because what she did when she met me. It's involved kicked down from here, be a bait for angel, and prying eye balls with chopsticks. Heck, she is even forced all of the SSS members, even GiDeMo members to fast for a week because we failed on an operation." Hinata said.

Then Mio and Yuri shivered because of scared, Especially Yuri. It's funny in it own way because she herself scared for what she did by herself.

"But…despite what she do us, all SSS members respect her, because she is a great leader and care deeply for us. She will even sacrifice herself even though the chance to win is small. She was our true leader. The spirit of SSS itself. It is a reason The Guild only respond to her." Hinata said, hope to not trigger any memory at her. She luckily don't remember anything at all. Then Hinata remembered that Kanade said it can take a while before she remembered what's happening.

"And now, where is she?" Mio asked.

"She…..is gone." Hinata said sadly.

"Passed on?" Yuri asked because she remembered Iwasawa from Hisako.

"No…..we don't know." Hinata lied to them. He actually know Yuri turned to NPC and converted back to human girl he is seeing right now.

"Why don't you search her?" Mio said.

"It's actually our background operation. It will be the first and the last. When we our daily life, we also look for Yurippe." Hinata said.

"Oh, Sorry to bring bad memories." Mio apologized to Hinata.

"No, it's okay."Hinata said "Anyways, here." He bring out all of their remaining pistols from his left, right, and back pockets of his trousers, from the inside his blazer he bring 2 pistols and put them on the ground. There are 10 of them.

"Holy mother of-" Mio and Yuri said.

"Now choose." Hinata said.

"Okay." Mio said with sure tone within her.

There are 10 of them. A pair of Beretta M9, a Desert Eagle, a Glock 17, a Glock 18, a Glock 21, a Colt M1911, a SIG Sauer P228, a Smith & Wesson .500, a Browning Hi-Power. She hate revolvers because the old loading mechanism, so the Smith & Wesson is no-go. She doesn't like 9mm rounds because it didn't have a good recoil and doesn't pack quite a punch, so the M9s, Glock 17, Glock 18, and the Browning Hi-Power also eliminated from her list. She tried to fire the Colt, P228 and Glock 21. The Colt is too heavy for her hands. The SIG Sauer P228 doesn't fit her ergonomics. The Desert Eagle have too much kick and also heavy. Then she tried the Glock 21, It's…..perfect. The polycarbonate construction is light enough, the .45 ACP is the middle ground of magnum round and 9mm. The semi-operation fit herself. And the ergonomics fit her right and left hand perfectly. She loved this gun.

"Now try to shoot the wall. In my mark, I will see how fast and accurate you are." Hinata said.

"Yes, Sir." Mio said with military tone, like she obeyed her commander's order. She marked the spot as the middle of shooting target on the wall. She shot it with 2 hands.

"Start!" Hinata said.

She draw her pistols from her right pocket with her right hand. She draw it out gracefully. And with ease, she fired it with one hand. She emptied all the 13 bullets in just 8 seconds. Yuri and Hinata looked at her full of amazement. Not only that, after all the rounds fired, they look at the target. They are amazed to see what they see, 12 rounds hit the mark she make dead on.

"Wow, you are pretty skilled." Hinata said.

"Thanks, guess I still retain my military training skill." Mio said.

"Wait, you are in military before?!" Yuri asked surprised.

"Yeah, I don't actually go to high school. I signed up for military and I accepted by them." Mio said.

"What division you are in?" Hinata asked.

"Sniper. Anti-Materiel Sniper to be exact." Mio said.

"That explain how you know a lot about guns, and you prefer Glock 21 over Glock 17 or 18." Hinata said.

"Wow, still that very impressive, Mio." Yuri said "I wish I could shoot like that with my dual M9."

"Well, you have to train a lot to do that." Mio give her a recommendation.

"Now, time to give you both a knife." Hinata took out two knives from his pocket and handed the knives to them.

"Now, let's go. Our operation about to start." Hinata said and took them both to the Gymnasium.

* * *

 _Gymnasium, Evening…_

"Here We go!" as Matsushita, TK, and Fujimaki pulled out the entrance to the Guild. There they saw a metal door. Then they opened the door and they all started to climb down the stairs. Yuri is the last of them. Mio pulled Yuri with her.

* * *

 _Guild Tunnel, Evening….._

They are in a tunnel now.

"Hey, let's get this over with. I want to get another halberd." Noda said. Before he could take a walk, a giant hammer swung at him, crashed him to the wall and covered him with the rubble.

"Battle Position!" Hinata shouted. All of them in their battle position. Yuri and Mio got their battle positions. Yuri split her hand to opposite directions with her pistols. Mio prepared her pistol and have her knife out in her left arm ready.

"What the hell happened?!" Yuri demanded more than asked.

"It's the traps. There are Anti-Angel Traps here. But they should disable it knowing we are here." Hinata said.

"Did they forget to disarm them?" Mio asked.

"No way-" Shiina said.

"-They forgot it." Otonashi said.

"That mean only one. Angel is here." Hinata said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yuri shouted.

"Who is that?!" Matsushita-5 said.

"We screwed up." Shiina said.

"What should we do, should we chase her?" Fujimaki asked.

"No, all of you are imbecile, except for you, Otonashi!, you want to face all those traps? Naoi asked.

"Hey, shouldn't the traps take care of angel?" Yuri asked.

"Like us, Angel can't dead here, also you still feel the pain of the wound." Takamatsu explained.

"That's not cool…" Yuri said.

"Alright, no wasting time, March forward!" Hinata commanded.

 **A/N: Sorry guys, I forgot where they die, so I just assume one part of after the trap name.**

* * *

 _Guild, after the hammer trap….._

They walked deeper, They apparently forgot about the traps. Then Shiina felt something coming.

"Something coming, guys." Shiina warned them.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

Then, a steel ball rolled down the way they walked to.

"Everyone, Move it!" Shiina said.

"Run for your lives!" Yuri screamed and started to run as fast as possible.

They run away from the ball. Yuri, Mio and Shiina saw a pass on their right side. They walked into it and try to grab everyone.

"Guys, this way!" the girls shouted, all of them ran to the pass, except Otonashi who saved again by Hinata.

"Is everyone okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we-"Yuri cut off by a scream from Takamatsu and Naoi.

"Well, almost everyone, Takamatsu's a goner." Mio said.

"And Naoi. Thanks, man. You are really a lifesaver." Otonashi said to Hinata

"No problem, I very fond of you too man." Hinata replied.

"Uh, are you guys sure either one of you or both aren't gay?" Mio and Yuri asked.

"HELL YEAH, why everyone think I'm gay!?" Hinata said angrily. "Anyways, let's move on."

* * *

 _Guild, after the ball trap…_

They walked again. Then they entered the room. Then, they all locked in.

"Damn, I forgot about this trap. It's a trap that locked you in!" Ooyama said.

"Goddamn it, Ooyama. How could you forget about important things!?" Yuri said.

"It's started, guys!" Fujimaki said.

"Duck down, everyone!" Hinata said and all of them crouched down.

"What the hell is starting!?" Mio asked. Shiina threw a smoke bomb and revealed the laser.

"What if we hit the laser?" Yuri asked.

"Well, if you hit them, they will cut you with their precision." Otonashi said.

"It's round two, guys!" Fujimaki yelled. All of the duck down.

"Is it over?" Yuri asked.

"No, there is round 3." Hinata said.

"What is it!?" Yuri asked.

"It's a X" Fujimaki said scared.

"HOW THE HELL WE SUPPOSED TO DODGE THAT?!" Yuri basically yelled.

"Everyone for themselves!" Hinata said.

All of them ducked down the lowest they can get and move forward, except Shiina,TK, and Hinata who jumped from the laser. All of them success. Well, except Matsushita-5. He is the next casualty. Ooyama, Who saw the accident, puke out.

"Poor Ooyama, He saw that again." Hinata said. "Well, I'm glad you are safe Otonashi."

"Uhh, now I'm sure either one of you or both are gay." Yuri and Mio said.

"HELL NO!" Hinata said.

* * *

 _The Guild, after the laser trap…._

They moved out again. And then the ground start shaking. The rooftop started to get closer to them.

"Damn, I forgot about this trap. It's the trap where the rooftop crushed you!" Ooyama said scared.

"Damn it, Ooyama. Why and stop forgetting about something important!" Hinata said.

"We gonna get crushed by that!" Fujimaki yelled.

Then suddenly, TK hold off the roof again like before.

"TK!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Come on, Hurry guys! Give my love to Jesus, Man!" TK said.

"Bye." Hinata said.

"See Ya." Fujimaki said.

"Next time." Otonashi said.

And all of them got out from the trap. TK got crushed there.

"Even TK must be sacrificed. Come on guys, we must continue our journey." Hinata said.

* * *

 _Guild, after the rooftop trap…._

They walked deeper. Then they arrived in a room. Then the room start shaking. The floor is falling apart.

"Damn, I forget about this. This is, well you know it!" Ooyama said and fall to the abyss below.

"For the love of god, Why you forget about such important thing!?" Yuri yelled while holding her position on Fujimaki's ankle.

Their position is Otonashi hold to Mio ankles. Mio hold to Hinata ankles. Hinata hold to Yuri ankles. Yuri hold to Fujimaki ankles. Fujimaki hold to Shiina ankle. Shiina hold to a rope.

"You guys are heavy!" Yuri yelled at them.

"Speak for yourself!" Fujimaki yelled back.

"Hey Otonashi, climb up." Hinata said.

"Oh, Okay." Otonashi said.

He remembered his first Guild Descend and how to climb up if his next teammate is a girl. He climbed up.

"Hey, can you go faster?" Mio said a little bit embarrassed. She never had a guy very close to her face. Otonashi climbed up past her.

"Hey, take it easy on me man." Hinata said.

"That's what gay people said!" Mio yelled while Yuri yelled "Gay!"

And then he reached Yuri. "Hey, Why are you so embarrassed?" Otonashi asked.

"Hey, just climb up." Yuri said embarrassed.

Then Otonashi climbed up. Now it's Mio turn. Because she's a girl, she had less problem climbing up.

When she reached Yuri, Their face meet each other. They both blushed.

"She is so beautiful." Yuri and Mio though to each other.

Yuri started to shake. She can't hold her embarrassment. Because of that, Hinata slipped his grip and fall.

"WHY YURI?!" Hinata screamed to his death. Then Mio snapped back to reality, But Yuri still blushing.

"Oops." Mio said. Her attention gone back to Yuri. "Sorry Yuri, I'm too heavy for you." Mio apologized to Yuri.

"I-It's not your fault." Yuri stutter while she talk.

Then everyone climbed up. Otonashi said "Hinata is dead. I'm gonna be your leader. We down to 5 left."

"I surprised Mio can catch up with us." Fujimaki said.

"I think it just luck." Mio said.

"Don't you worry, on the next trap, either you or Yuri gonna die." He said with cocky tone.

* * *

 _The Guild, after the pit trap….._

"Poor guy still can't swim until now." Otonashi said while looking at Fujimaki. Fujimaki is the next casualty.

"Well, bad for him to be cocky in front of us." Mio said.

"Everybody, this way." Shiina said and lead them. All of them dived in there and enter a cave.

* * *

 _The Guild, after the water trap….._

They all try to dried their soaked clothes. When they want to walk deeper into the Guild, everybody saw a toy puppy in a box.

"Oh, no.." Otonashi said, know what's gonna happen.

"The hell.." Yuri said.

"Is that Anti-Angel trap?" Mio asked curiously because she can't imagine it to be a trap.

Then, Shiina suddenly jumped out to water to save the toy puppy. Ignoring the fact It's headed straight down to the waterfall.

"Puppy, I'm gonna save you!" Shiina jumped and hugged the puppy. Then she fall to the waterfall.

"Well, Shiina usually is the calm one. But that's all gone if she saw cute things." Otonashi said to them. They nodded in understanding. "Well, let's move out."

* * *

 _The Guild, after the puppy trap….._

They walked deeper. Now they are in a tunnel. The Guild is nearby.

"Hey' let's take a rest here. I think Angel still far away." Otonashi said.

They all then sat down. Otonashi and Mio had a concerned look at their face.

"Many people die here. It's our fault to not aware of the trap." Otonashi said.

"Yeah, I feel that too." Mio said.

"I also feel sad about them. But, you guys always said we gonna recovered again." Yuri said.

"Well, it's still hurt to see your friend take the blow for you, like Mio did." Otonashi said.

Then it shocked Yuri mind. The yesterday accident flashed at her mind.

"I need something to flash her about her past memory. What can I do, Hinata said about Yurippe and look like she need a little shock again to make her remembered, what can I tell? Otonashi asked himself. Than an idea appeared in his mind.

"Hey guys, want to hear about my past life?" Otonashi asked Mio and Yuri.

"You can tell if you want." Yuri said.

He want to tell them about his sister, Hatsune, who already died. Unknown to him, both Yuri and Mio had a terrible memory about their siblings.

"My past life is a terrible one. I don't have any purpose in my life. My only purpose was one, make my only sibling, my sister happy." Otonashi said with calming but sad tone.

It's flashed some memory for Yuri and Mio. They remembered their past was to make their siblings happy.

"I only work for her. Every time I got my allowance, I spared a little bit to bought a manga for her. I always take one from the stacks of them, so I don't know if I buy the same one. But, she always read them and when I gave it she always said "Thank you, Onii-chan.". That words from her drive me to keep living." Otonashi continued.

Then a flash of memory appeared for both of them again. They always happy to hear their siblings say thank you and see their happy face.

"She is sick and bedridden. She has a cancer. She always want to get a donor from someone. She always ask me a question like "Do you have friends? I always want to have one." Or "what do you think about school? It must be fun to have new friends and study." I always want to switch my position with her. She have much brighter future and wider imagination than me. She is the one who want to enjoy her life." Otonashi said now with only sad tone in it.

Yuri and Mio both sympathy at him. He is such a good brother.

"Then when Christmas came, she asked me about the light show in the city. She wanted to come to the city. I said I will carry her, even if she is not allowed, I will sneak her out. Then she give me the biggest and warmest "Thank you, Onii-chan." And hugged me. Because of that, I work very hard for her. I work in every part-time job I can do and get. When I have enough money and it's Christmas Eve, I brought her a mantle and everything she need to get out. I sneak her out. Then we walk to the city. She was so happy to see the lights. Then when I asked her how is it, she said "Thank you, Onii-chan." And …It was…..Her last thank you she said….too me…Cancer took the toll at her that night" Otonashi said while a tears drop from his eye.

Then a flash of memory appeared again at them. For Yuri, she saw her siblings death and can't do anything about it. For Mio, she remembered to make her only brother happy because Mio older sister was gone.

"After that night, I just walk around aimlessly. I don't have any purpose in my life anymore. But then, I saw a little girl with a doctor. She was very happy because her disease was cured. Then, determination drive me on. I want to fix my mistake in past and see people happy with their family. I decided to be a doctor. It's for another people life. It's for Hatsune. I started to study as hard as I can to get my scholarship. I succeed, I got my scholarship in medical college. I was so happy, finally I can see another people happy. But, when I though I'm gonna succeeded, my hope was crushed. The train I was in crashed. My thought that time was…"Do I have a chance to even see another people happy?" "Are my hope crushed before I even can do anything?" "Do I have a purpose in my life?". I was hopeless. Then I woke up and see I survived. I help a guy name Igarasahi and help the rest of survivors. We try to hold on as long as we could. I prioritize everything for them. During my time left before I died, My vision already become blurry. I think nothing I can do to make another people happy. Then, I remembered my donor card. I borrowed a pen from Igarashi, I circled the organ I want to donor if I died. Then. Igarashi praised me and say "You have such a good heart even though you are in difficult situation." Soon, everyone pulled out their donor card and do the same. That time, I was happy. Even if I couldn't fulfill my dream, at least my body can help people to enjoy their life. Then I died and woke up here." Otonashi said now tears flow from his eyes and he wiped it off.

Then Mio and Yuri start to sobbed. A flash of memory also appeared at them. They remember they can't make their siblings happy again because they were gone.

"Hey guys, wipe your tears and let's move out. Angel might already get closer at us." He said. Both of them wiped their tears and move out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Guild

**A/N: Sorry guys if you don't like it. I am out of idea to connect between the guild and my main idea about this chapter. Might get better after this. Wish me luck :)**

Chapter 10

Angels of The SSS

Operation Guild Descend Part 2: The Guild

* * *

 _The Guild, after the rest time…_

Yuri, Mio, and Otonashi finally arrived outside of improvised and repaired Guild. There, Chaa waited for them. Then Otonashi approached Chaa and commanded Mio and Yuri to guard behind.

"Hey, Chaa." Otonashi said.

"There you are! And why you said Yurippe can't come, she is with you right? And you guys didn't said anything about new member." Chaa said.

Otonashi then explained that Yuri temporarily turn to NPC and turned to human again. They also explained that Kanade make a trust with them. They need to do this operation to make her remembered her memory. He also said to Chaa that they can activate the trap but can't destroy this Guild again. And he also introduced Mio to Chaa.

"Oh, so that's happened." Chaa said in almost unnoticeable sound.

"Tell your men what's happening. They might can't take it, but that's what we can do." Otonashi said.

"Okay." Chaa walked to the shortest escape route from The Guild.

* * *

 _The Guild, Main Area…._

Chaa walked to the Guild. Then, He commanded at them for the announcement.

"Guys, We have an update status." Chaa said to them.

He then explained what happened. Some of them denied for what's happening.

"We can take about the new member, but, there is no way Yuri become NPC and Angel become our friend!" a Guild member said.

"You guys, don't think about that. Think about the possibility. You don't want Yurippe back, our ever and only true leader!?" Chaa asked them. All of the Guild members gasped and though about that.

"Then, us, as The Guild, we will help Yurippe to remember the SSS and the Guild, the one who support the SSS. The one who give them their tools. The hand of The SSS. You guys agree!?" Chaa asked them again. They replied with "Yes!"

"Alright. You guys just back with your job. We will play our act at Yurippe when they come. We won't destroy The Guild again." Chaa said to them. Then they back to their own place. Chaa called Otonashi "Alright, I already tell them. You can come in." Chaa said.

"Okay. We will go." Otonashi said.

* * *

 _Outside of The Guild, 5 minutes later….._

"Hey Mio, Yuri, We ready to go to The Guild." Otonashi said. Both of them nodded. He opened the door to the Guild.

* * *

 _The Guild, Main Area…._

Mio, Yuri, and Otonashi started to climbed down.

"Let see what the Guild is." Yuri though until she saw the Guild main area. She stare with awe to the Guild. It was in fact a really big factory. The factory is so huge that Yuri can saw from the platform and see around it like a city.

"Hey, Finally that guy made it through the Guild." One of the guild members said.

Then they all started to gather around the area around the stairs of Main area. Then the ground start shaking.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Mio asked.

"Looks like Angel is near." Otonashi said.

"What do we do?" Yuri asked while try to calm herself.

"Hey, you guys halt Angel. We will try to pack this up." Chaa said.

"Chaa." Otonashi said.

"Who is this guy?" Mio asked.

"His name is Chaa. He is the leader of The Guild." Otonashi said.

"Well, if it take our life, we still will delivered them to you. You guys just buy us some time." Chaa said. "And show what The Guild capable of, You guys agree!?" He commanded all the Guild members.

"Yes Sir!" all of them said.

"Alright, show them what you got!" Chaa said. All of the Guild members started to packed the order for the SSS.

"Wow, they must be really hardworking as a team." Yuri though.

"Hey Yuri, don't forget our task." Otonashi said.

"Hmm" Yuri nodded and then followed Otonashi and Mio to the outside of the Guild.

* * *

 _Outside of the Guild….._

They climbed up. They prepared for Angel's arrival. All of them checked their weapon. They walked around 100 meters from the entrance. Otonashi wanted to make Yuri and Mio believe that they pushed back Angel away and she didn't know what's beyond there. Then Angel arrived.

"It's already curfew. Why don't all of you go back to your dorms?" Kanade asked with expressionless face.

"Oh. We just waiting for you here. that's all" Otonashi said.

"If you don't go back. I will force you to." Kanade said.

Then they all prepared their weapon.

"Look like I don't have any choice now." Kanade said and prepared her Hand Sonic in both of her hands.

"Fire!" Otonashi commanded and all of them started to fire at Kanade. Her small body is very agile. But Yuri managed to shoot her in her right hand.

"Got her hand!" Yuri said.

Kanade then pushed the round out from her body and prepared for Distortion.

"Guard Skill: Distortion." Kanade said.

Then all of their rounds started to deflect away from her.

"That skill!" Yuri said horrified because of her memory about their 'first' encounter in Operation Tornado.

"Tch, looks like I don't have any choice! Yuri, hand me your knife!" Mio asked.

"Okay!" Yuri gave her knife to Mio. "What you gonna do with that? Are you-" Yuri said and interrupted by her thought. She now scared what gonna happened next. She has a prediction: Mio gonna approach Angel in Close Quarter Combat. "Mio! Don't-!"

"Here I go!" Mio said then started to run towards Kanade. Yuri watched from far worried about Mio. Mio's knives clashed with Kanade's blades. Although Mio was on military, she hold her knives lika daggers. Then Mio started to spun around and attack her from many directions. Although Kanade is more agile, Mio put more power to her knives. It's almost a tie.

"Wow, She is incredible." Yuri though, then her memory about last Operation Guild Descend sprung to her mind. She saw that she is the one who fight Kanade. Then she saw that Mio started to win over Kanade.

"Guard Skill: Delay." Kanade said and started to warped around her. Now the tie's turn. Mio lose over Kanade. Kanade saw a chance to stabbed Mio right in the back. Yuri saw this and started to run.

"MIO!" She said while running and tackle Mio to the ground. Mio avoided that blade. They started to retreat. Then they heard a gunshot. It was Hinata.

"Hey Angel, I think you play with wrong people. Your enemy is me." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" All of them said.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Kanade said and started to run towards him.

"Ha, catch me if you can!" Hinata taunted Kanade then started to run away. Kanade followed him from behind.

After Hinata and Kanade are gone. They let out sigh of relieve.

"That was close, Mio." Otonashi said.

"Yeah, Thanks for saving me, Yuri." Mio said to Yuri. Yuri that first have a worried face now blushed remembered when Mio climbed her and also for the thanks.

"I-It was nothing." Yuri said.

"Hey Otonashi, can I asked about how the Guild make weapons?" Mio said.

"Well, before there are huge factory, they make guns with dirt." Otonashi replied.

"DIRT?!" Both Mio and Yuri surprised.

"Yeah, if you have a strong memory about the thing, you can shape them and turn them to that thing." Otonashi said.

Then, an idea slipped across Mio's mind. She wanted to create 2 things from the Guild. Her own Fender Stratocaster and Barrett M95. She planned to stay in the Guild for a while after the operation finished.

"Hey guys, Operation completed. Our orders arrived safely and Angel's gone. Go back to your dorm now." Hinata said.

"Otonashi, can I talked to Hinata for some minutes?" Mio asked.

"Sure, here you go." Otonashi handed her his walkie-talkie.

"Hey Hinata, can I stayed at the Guild for a while?" Mio asked Hinata.

"What you want to do?" Hinata asked.

"I wanted to recreate something from my past life." Mio said.

"Hmm, okay, you can stay in The Guild if you want." Hinata said. He then announced to the SSS members.

"Thanks, Hinata." Mio said. She turned around and handed the walkie-talkie back. She prepared to go to the Guild. But then, Yuri pulled her right sleeve.

"Keep yourself safe, okay?" Yuri said.

"You too." Mio said and then go to the Guild. Yuri and Otonashi go back to their own dorms.

* * *

 _3 days after Mio's departure…._

Yuri's now is very disturbed. Although she started the first and second days without Mio normally, on the third day, She started to felt something. Her mind started to driving her insane and think about Mio. She tried to get that out from her mind, but she always failed to do that. She always remembered her. Yuri missed Mio.

She missed that beautiful smile, that cheerful personality, that sky blue eyes and blue magenta hair, that accident. She just realized that before Angel came and when she chased Mio around the school, she just not feel angry. She also feel happy. Mio is also very caring person, even take any risk to protect the friend that new to her. That accident reveal her playful and caring personality. Yuri just feel safe around her.

She still retain that cheerful personality, but she feel something taken away from her. Now she feel something. It is one of the worst emotion she felt. It is loneliness.

After breakfast, she walked to The Headquarters. Although everyone think Yuri is fine, Hinata is having déjà vu. He remembered that time he left Yuri alone. He chased her from behind. Now, Hinata is in front of her. He remembered that face. The face that make him remembered his early life in the afterlife and a promise to always protect her. Her eyes also reflect her state now. It's still very pretty but look very lonely. Her eyes now have a void of emptiness. He is the first people to join the SSS, so he knows pretty well about Yuri. He is the only one who can save her from that state and give a light inside her.

"Hey, Yuri." Hinata said. Yuri just looked at him.

"Something's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"….No.." Yuri said but her face shows the otherwise.

"Hey, let's talk on the rooftop. It is more comforting that way." Hinata said with calm voice and Yuri just nodded weakly and followed him.

* * *

 _Rooftop, Afternoon…._

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"No, I just feel something….That's all." Yuri said still very weak.

"What are you feeling right now, Yuri? You can tell me." Hinata said.

"…..I feel something taken away from me. I feel that my heart is empty after Mio's gone. I always think about her. She is very caring and know about me. She always know how to make me happy. But now, she is gone. What feeling this is? Why it make me suffer like this?" Yuri pleaded the answer more than asked them.

"I know what are you feeling right now." Hinata said with a smirk on his face. "You are feeling both one of the best and worst feeling you can get. You are feeling love and loneliness. Loneliness is a feeling like that you are empty inside. You wanted the one you care and love most to be with you. It is what you feel like when people you care and love gone for really long time. For example like you missed Mio. You will always think about her. You can forget her, but your heart will suffer more. And for love, I must ask you some questions. " Hinata said.

"What do you want to ask?" Yuri said curious.

"Do you care for her? Do you want to be with her? Do you want to make her happy? Do you want to always by her side even if she's gone or she forget about you? Do you want to face all the problem with her? Do you want to risk your life for her sake? Do you want to accept all of her bad side? Do you want to accept everything from her even if she is hated by many people? Do you want to accept peoples conversation about your 'unique' relationship?" Hinata asked her full of emotions. This is where he found the answer.

"I….i…." Yuri said while also thinking about all of the questions.

"Hm?" Hinata asked to assure her.

"I…..I will accept anything from her. Her good or bad side. She is always make me happy and try to cheer me up even if she's hurt. She wanted to protect me even if it takes her life. I want to be with her. I will do anything to make her happy. I want to be by her side even if peoples hate her. I will be the one who always supported her. The light of hope for her in her darkness of desperation. I like to see her happy. I will be her lifetime companion. I like her. I love her from the bottom of my heart. Even if people said our relationship is not acceptable and it supposed for girl to be with a boy, I will always choose her. I just want to see that beautiful face happy." Yuri said confidently.

"There, it's love. If you truly feel that. You love her. Lovers is more than a best friend. Lovers will be the one to embrace you with care. The one with synergy to each other. The one who will not let you go, not by any chance they will." Hinata said.

"So I can tell her if I love her?" Yuri asked curious about love.

"But, beware. You can only tell them you want to be their lover just once. It's a wild card. You used it in the right time, you will get a lifetime companion. You tell them at a wrong time, it's game over. You will feel loneliness beyond everything. You will feel left out. You will feel your life is gone. You will feel that all the work you do is not good enough. It's not about telling. It is confessing. A confession can only done between 2 people. If you confess in front of many people, either they make fun of you, or jealous, or hate you. This will hurt her morality and you can say goodbye to the happiness you want." Hinata said.

Now Yuri's mind is full of thought about how to confess to Mio. She just though what moment when she can confess. It's more complicated than an Operation. It's really victorious or failed miserably with never-ending side effects.

"H-How do I confess?" Yuri asked.

"Figure it out by yourself. Just don't get rejected." Hinata said.

"How?!" Yuri asked.

"Well, confession come from the bottom of your heart so you must figure it out yourself. You can ask GiDeMo members if you want, they may help, but you must do it yourself." Hinata said while he leaved the rooftop. "Oh, Mio said she will come back tonight or tomorrow." Hinata said.

This leave Yuri speechless.


	11. Chapter 11: My Feeling

**A/N: i just checked the traffic for this week, and holy crap, you guys like it! it's about 50 more views after i left this. and not counting 3 followers and 1 favorite.**

 **Thank you guys, truly thank you! I will try to get more story (excuse) to make this story longer and how to make YurixMio more romantic and sweet.**

 **and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 11

Angels of The SSS

My Feeling

* * *

 _GiDeMo music room, afternoon….._

After Hinata spoke to Yuri, Yuri did her rehearsal. After they finished their Shine Day rehearsal. Yuri talked to them.

"Hey guys, Where do you want to go?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, we actually gonna go to Hisako's dorm. We wanted to talk in there." Irie said.

"Can I go with you guys?" Yuri asked.

"Uh, Sure why not?" Hisako said.

"But first, let's buy our drink." Yui said.

Then all of them go to the vending machine.

* * *

 _Vending Machine, near the field….._

They all arrived on the vending machine and buy their drinks. Yuri is the last. She bought the Key Coffee as usual. Sekine, who also bought Key Coffee decided to play with Yuri. She wanted to snatch away her coffee. When Yuri bought her drink and want to open it, Sekine immediately snatched it and run away.

"Hey, no pain no gain!" Sekine shouted and run as fast as possible.

"Damn you, Sekine! Come here you ungrateful brat!" Yuri shouted and start to chase Sekine.

It only take a run around the field 3-4 times to chase Sekine compared to around the school to chase Mio. Sekine then cried out.

"Ah, if I was Mio, I could do this much better!" Sekine said as Yuri only about 10 meters away.

That word ring inside Yuri's mind. She stopped chasing Sekine. Sekine, who see her stop running, go back.

"Hey Yuri, what's wrong? You seem to be taken back when I mention Mio."Sekine asked curious.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Yuri tried to object.

Sekine, unconvinced with Yuri's answer, try to said her name "Mio."

Now Yuri twitched a little.

"See? You react when I said her name. Just spill the beans." Sekine try to convince Yuri.

Yuri, see no point to hide it tell Sekine. "I….just missed her. That's all."

"Oh my gosh, we must talk about it!"Sekine said excited.

"Please don't. I'm embarrassed enough to tell you." Yuri said now blushing.

"Hey Yuri, it's common to girls to tell their secret to their close friends. I sometime tell my secret with Irie and Yui. Now, let's go." Sekine said and looked at the vending machine. Apparently, the rest of GiDeMo members already went to Hisako's dorm. They went to Hisako's dorm.

* * *

 _Hisako's dorm, 5 minutes after incident…_

The girls is talking about new Yuri and Sekine came in.

"There you are. What are you doing?" Hisako asked.

"Just chasing around Sekine for my coffee. That's all."Yuri said.

"She is so freaking fast." Sekine commented.

"Next time, don't make us wait." Yui said.

"Alright. Anyways, Yuri have something to talk about." Sekine said.

"What is it?" all of them asked.

"It's…It's….." Yuri wanted to say it but too nervous and embarrassed.

"It's about Mio." Sekine said.

"What!?" the rest of the band members asked in unison. Yuri started to blush.

"W-What do you want to say?" Yui asked.

"I…..I….miss her." Yuri said still blushing.

"Tell us what you feel!" the band members, except Hisako who just smiled, asked her excitedly.

"last two days, I just feel normal. But today when I woke up, I feel something's taken away from me. My mind driving me insane and I always think about her. She's always in my mind. I missed that beautiful smile, her cheerful and caring personality, her sky blue eyes and magenta blue eyes. I missed when she tried to cheer me up. She always know how to make me happy. She is always by my side. I feel safe around her. She do anything to make me happy. I…I love her." Yuri said shyly.

"Oh my gosh." Sekine and Irie said in unison.

"it's look like that someone find her love." Hisako said.

"Have you confessed to her? Do you know she likes you?" Yui asked.

"No, I…..am clueless about her love to me. I just afraid to get rejected. I can't imagine if…" Yuri said from the embarrassed state now to desperate state.

The band members saw her sudden changing state tried to comfort her.

"Hey Yuri, we will try to tell you how to confess. But you must figure it by yourself." Irie said.

"Can….you tell me how?" Yuri asked.

"Sure." Irie said. "the most important for confessing is confident. If you aren't confident, even the most beautiful words for confession will fall. Nervousness can help, but don't get to nervous. After you gather enough courage and confident, now try to see the situation. See if the confession can make her happy, otherwise, it's a waste of your effort and even can destroy it." Irie said.

"But, how do I know?" Yuri asked.

"Don't afraid, Yuri." Hisako said and grabbed her right shoulder. "Don't think about the chance of rejection. Think if it can make her happy. Don't think it as a win or lose, think like it is support. If you can fully understand it, you will never forget that time." Hisako said to reassure her.

Yuri hear her friends recommendation and now cheered up. "Thanks guys, you are the best." Yuri said.

"Isn't that what a friend supposed to do?" Yui asked.

Then they all continued to talk about music.

* * *

 _Field, nighttime….._

Yuri is now stand by in the bench near the field. She sat in there. She then remembered her first meeting with Mio. When she found her. Yuri just sat there. She stared at the sky. It's full of stars. It is a beautiful night.

"Mio, please come back to me. I missed you." Yuri though.

She just sat there and wanted to walk to the field. When immediately she hear someone or something is behind her.

"Yuri." Mio said. Yuri recognize that voice. The voice she waited for 3 days. A voice of the one she truly waiting for. Yuri turn around and saw that sky blue eyes reflected by moonlight and that magenta blue eyes. But she noticed Mio now have a quite thick guitar case slung over her right shoulders. She wanted to say hi but cut by Mio who immediately embraced her. Yuri eventually returned it. They embraced each other for quite some time. Then Yuri started to break the silence.

"Glad to have you back Mio, now let's go before Angel find us." Yuri said.

Mio just nodded slightly. Then they started to walk. But, Mio collapsed to the ground. Yuri see this and immediately catch her.

"Mio! Something's wrong?" Yuri asked concerned.

"I guess I just tired, that's all." Mio said and struggled to stand up but failed.

"I will carry you." Yuri said and carry Mio bridal style to their dorm.

"Why do I embraced her? Why do I like to be with her? Why do I want to be by her side? Why I want to see her so much? Am I fall in love with her? I guess, but…..Yuri is a girl. But, Is that my excuse to not be with her? Is she care for me?" Mio though while Yuri carried her. Then the familiar scent hit her. The honey and peppermint scent calm her mind.

* * *

 _Yuri and Mio's Dorm, Nighttime…._

After Yuri carried Mio to their dorm. Yuri lied her on the bed and put her case. Then, Mio pulled her right sleeve.

"I'm glad too." Mio said.

Yuri just give Mio a smile. But that smile melted her heart again like the first time they met. She blushed.

"Wait for minute, I will get to bathroom real quick." Yuri said. She go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and changed to her pajamas. Mio also wanted to do that, but too exhausted. So she sleep with her uniform.

"Good night, Mio." Yuri said and sleep on the outer side of the bed.

"Good night, Yuri." Mio said.

After Mio fell asleep, Yuri still can't sleep. She found herself looking at Mio's face.

"Damn, you are my favorite type of person. You are very caring and happy person. Not only that, you are so beautiful that I can't describe it. You may not want to be with me, but you are always in my heart. You may don't know how much I care and love you, but i will try to make you happy." Yuri though and brushed that long beautiful blue magenta hair and turn around.

After sometimes, Yuri finally can sleep. She almost closed her eyes, But something unexpected happened. Mio roll around and embrace her. Mio's hand hold around Yuri's waist. Their legs tangled with each other. Her face rest on her shoulder. Yuri who surprised by this, blushed like crazy. She never be close to someone like this. She put her hands on Mio's hands. Then it turned to happiness. She said to herself "I will make sure you are safe."

* * *

 _The next day….._

Yuri wake up on the next day. She find out that Mio no longer embraced her. She decided to wake her up.

"Hey Mio , wake up." Yuri shake her a little bit.

Mio start to yawned and woke up. She saw Yuri close to her.

"Hey there." Yuri said with a smile after that. Mio, as usual, melted inside because of the warmness of Yuri's smile.

"Hey." Mio said, but in inside, she though "She is cute!"

"Feeling any better?" Yuri asked with motherly quality to it.

"Yeah. Much better than yesterday." Mio said, but she also though "She is also very nice."

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast." Yuri said.

"Okay." Mio got up from the bed and they prepared themselves.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, morning….._

They are in cafeteria. Now after some days, it's the reverse for the GiDeMo and the SSS members. Now the girls time come to there is the one of the earliest, exact opposite to their usually late habit. When they eat, Hinata made an announcement.

"After breakfast, tell all the SSS members to go to headquarters, that also mean Yusa and GiDeMo also in this. We have something to discuss." Hinata said and went outside the room.

"A meeting including us? Even Yusa? Something big will or already happen." Yui said.

"Even GiDeMo in this. It must be something big. And who is Yusa?" Mio said.

"We will tell you later." Yuri said. Then all of them eat their breakfast.

 _Anti-Angel Headquarters, after breakfast…_

"Alright, we will do Angel's domain infiltration." Hinata said.

"Haven't we done it last time and know Angel's secret?" Takamatsu asked.

"What is it?" Mio and Yuri.

"It' an operation where we infiltrate Angel's domain to gather information." Otonashi said.

"Yeah, and last time, we only saw a bit of them. We might see them all now." Hinata said.

"What is Angel's domain?" Yuri asked.

"It's a place where Angel's live. It's also powered by a machine." Otonashi said remembering when The SSS told him about Angel's domain/ Kanade's dorm.

"Woah." Yuri and Mio imagined what Angel's domain is.

"And why the hell you need us!?" Yui demanded.

"Well, if you don't want to listen this one, you can leave." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Hisako asked.

Hinata grinned at them and said "Yuri's gonna be your lead singer in this operation. Mio gonna come with us to Angel's domain."

Then the situation changed. The GiDeMo members especially Yui, Irie , and Sekine yelled excitedly.

"YAY, Yuri's finally become our lead singer!" They said and started to hug Yuri in inhumane strength.

"W-What?!" Yuri said blushing.

"Well, I think you are perfect for lead singer position and since Yui voluntarily give her position and asked me to do so, you are in Diversion division. But, you are half-time there, so you will changed position between frontline and also diversion line. Is that okay?" Hinata asked.

"Uh.." Yuri though for a second but immediately Irie, Sekine , and Yui jumped on her face with puppy face that even make Shiina shriek "Cute!" in almost unnoticeable sound.

"Please say yes." They all begged as best as they can.

Yuri see them like that again, can't hide her blush and stutter when she talked "S-S-Sure yeah."

"YAY, THANKS YURI!" They said excitedly.

"Okay it's a deal. Operation will commenced at 5 PM. All of you dismissed." Hinata said.

All of them leaved the room. They all excited to hear her sing, especially Yui, Irie, and Sekine. They never though that Yuri become GiDeMo lead singer because 'Yuri' is very reluctant to sing and always talk about strategy and direct contact with Kanade.


	12. Chapter 12: Confession

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanna tell you that I will make a fanfic. I said I will, so expect it to come soon! Thanks (both sarcastically and gratefully) to someone who made me decide to make a Clannad fanfic. And here comes the shocker: I DIDN'T WATCH CLANNAD! (Well, it's half lie because I read the manga and I also watch the OVA) but thanks to the power of fanfic and Wikipedia, I got enough idea what's going on in After Story. So it will at the very least, 1 chapter for Angel Beats and 1 chapter for Clannad. And please watch it, it is so awesome!**

Chapter 12

Angels of The SSS

Confession

* * *

 _GiDeMo Music Room, after the meeting…._

Now GiDeMo members and Yuri walked to their usual room for rehearsal. Yui ,Sekine, and Irie can't contain their excitement.

"I can't wait for tonight operation! The moment I waiting for is coming!" Yui said.

"Yeah! It will be awesome!" Irie and Sekine said in unison.

"T-Thank you guys for the anticipation." Yuri said while blushing.

"Hey, you already planned it?" Hisako asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked confused.

"Well, you know _that._ " Sekine said, Irie also winked at Yuri.

"Uh, I don't get it." Yuri said dumbly.

"Your confession." Yui pointed out.

Yuri who hear that now blushing like crazy. Her face is really red and start to stutter, her usual characteristic when she is embarrassed.

"I D-D-Don't find the right moment yet." Yuri said.

"Well, that's good to try. But don't take too long. Otherwise, she might set her eye on someone else…" Hisako teased her.

Yuri, don't take the joke quite well, feel something in her body is heating up. Like she wanted to beat the hell out to that person who dare to take away Mio from her. She felt that she is the one who want closer to her and get more attention from her. She is feeling jealousy.

"Don't you dare to say that." Yuri said with threatening voice.

The GiDeMo members, who don't hear that kind of tone from her from quite sometimes, backed down from her.

"Whoa, calm down Yuri. Don't rushed things out or you will regret it." Hisako tried to calm her.

Yuri though about that, calmed down.

"Sorry, just don't wanna lose her. And what am I feeling?" Yuri asked them and try to think the answer.

"Well, I think you felt jealousy." Yui said. "Jealousy is the feeling that you feel when another person get something better than you from the same person. Said like someone get a 2 can of Key Coffee from me and you only got one and you feel like you have same position as them. Here let me give an example." Yui said and give Hisako, Irie, and Sekine a can of key coffee.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yuri cried out.

"There. It's jealousy. Here have one." Yui then give a can to Yuri. "Although it's normal, jealousy in love is at the different level. It can be used as a reminder to work harder or do something better to get who you want. But if you can't handle your emotion, it can blind you. So, you can be jealous but after that, you must calm down. And jealousy is as same level as confession in secrecy. Another wild card for ya."

"Oh, thank you." Yuri said gratefully for the explanation also tips.

"Well, let's go. We don't wanna mess our first performance with our lead singer." Hisako said.

"Yeah, let's go." Irie said. Than all of them go to their room and do their rehearsal.

* * *

 _Field, GiDeMo rest time…._

Yuri want to get a can of Key Coffee. After she get it, she went to her both old and new personality place, the rooftop.

* * *

 _Rooftop, Some minutes later….._

She went to upstair. When she did, she saw Mio and Otonashi apparently talking about something. Otonashi whispered something and she giggled. Yuri who saw this, immediately had a conflict inside her head.

"Must…Keep….calm…" She tried to hold her jealousy and try to think positive. But her jealousy had an edge over her logic. She walked to them.

"Sorry for interrupting." Yuri said while try to calm her down.

"Oh, sorry." Otonashi said casually while Mio started to freak out.

"Yuri, I can explain this. I-" Mio frantically want to explain but cut off by Yuri.

"I think this…..explain everything." Yuri said now her jealousy take over and her words filled with jealousy.

"Yuri-" Mio still tried.

"Sorry for the interruption." Yuri said and now walked away from the roof. Mio caught her right hand. But Yuri squeezed her hand really hard to the point she is wincing. That's because her overdrive kicked in.

"Don't…touch….me." Yuri still try to calm herself. Then she released Mio's wrist and started to walk away again.

Mio who see this, immediately ignored her pain and started to feel sad.

"Yuri…" Mio said almost shed a tear.

"Hey, let's fix this later." Otonashi said.

"Okay.." Mio said.

Yuri, who already walked down from upstair flushed out her jealousy.

"AHH! WHY!?" She yelled and punched the wall. Because again, Overdrive , She left a small crater and the wall shake a little. Hinata saw this and walked to her.

"Hey Yuri, what's wrong?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Nothing…." She said but her tone said the otherwise.

"Hey, let's talk in the Headquarters. Nobody is there." Hinata said. Then both of them walked to the headquarters.

* * *

 _Headquarters, after the incident…._

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Hinata asked in the headquarters.

"It's….about Mio." Yuri said reluctantly.

"What's wrong with Mio? Did she do anything?" Hinata asked.

"No…I just…..saw her with…Otonashi very close. That's all." Yuri said. " I…just…jealous at them."

"Ohh, so girl's talk huh? Do you hate them?" Hinata asked.

"No…..I can't bring myself to hate them, especially Mio. Otonashi is a really nice guy and brother, maybe I just not thinking clear, and Mio…..You know I love her, right? I can't ever hate her. She is just too nice if you think about it." Yuri said now with sorry tone.

"Well, I think Otonashi just wanted to talk. And about Mio…..You know she cared about you right? Even if Otonashi like her, I think Mio will take you over him. You cared about her and I always see Mio melted when you smiled at her. Nobody ever done that to her." Hinata said and Yuri blushed.

"M-M-My smile is really like that?" Yuri asked.

"Well, your smile is almost like our leader, Yuri. Very innocent, peaceful, and beautiful at the same time. Even if she had that crazy personality, when you see her smiled, you will not regret it." Hinata said while remembered last time she smiled like that was when Yuri and Hinata fought with Shiina. He had that dream to make her happy. That what drive him to always be with her.

"Wow, I'm impressed with her. Oh, and when Mio fought with Angel, why I had a feeling that I'm the one who fought with her?" Yuri asked.

"Good, one step forward." Hinata though and said "Maybe you somehow connected with our leader." Hinata teased Yuri.

"What! No way I'm connected to that crazy-psychopath-girl-who-had-power-to-change-people-mentally!" Yuri said.

"Huh, you never know." Hinata said "Hey, it's 4:30 PM. Let's get ready for operation. Maybe you and Mio can get the misunderstanding clear."

"Yeah, let's go." Yuri said and both of them headed to their separate ways.

* * *

 _The Headquarters, 15 minutes before operation commenced…._

"Kanade, come in." Hinata talked from the walkie-talkie.

"Kanade's here." Kanade talked.

"We gonna commenced Operation Angel's Domain infiltration. Said to NPC teachers that we have your permission. We will tell all SSS members, except Yuri that's she had some connection to you. In this operation, just go to Gymnasium after everything set up and enjoy." Hinata said with joking tone in the end.

"Alright, roger that." Kanade said.

* * *

 _Gymnasium, present time….._

"Guys, you ready?" Yusa asked.

"Ready whenever you ready." Yuri said.

"Alright, when I said operation finished, finish that song and started to escape. We don't want to lose someone like last time." Yusa said and also remembered how Iwasawa disappeared. "Don't panic if Angel came. She will not harm us. Just pretend she isn't there."

"How the hell I supposed to pretend she isn't there!?" Yuri asked, obviously worried.

"Well, she isn't someone who killed without reason. Just keep your cool, there is some evidence that Angel enjoyed this. But if NPC appeared, Noda will fired his gun and you guys started to run away. Any equipment will not be confiscated." Yusa said. "Hinata, come in."

"Hinata's here." Hinata said.

"Operation will commenced within 30 seconds. Prepared for it." Yusa said.

"Will do. Over." Hinata said.

"Alright, prepared at your position." Yusa said and GiDeMo members and Yuri get on the makeshift stage.

The lights turned off. Then Instruments started to play. After that, Yuri started to sing.

 _mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau_

After that line, Hinata, Otonashi, Mio, Takeyama, Fujimaki, and Matsushita-5 started to walked in.

 _demo ironna mono ga atashi o oikondeku ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue  
zenbu daiji na mono na no ni_

When they walked in, Mio turn on the light. Then she saw it only just a normal Girl's dorm. Much to her dismay.

"What the hell!? Don't tell me-" Immediately Fujimaki turn off the light and Matsushita tried to calm her down.

"Shh! Do you want Angel to spotted us?!" Fujimaki asked.

"The hell?! We just sneaked in to another person's dorm." Mio protested.

"It's necessary." Hinata said "Takeyama, run the program."

"Okay, and please call me Chri-" Takeyama said but cut off by Hinata.

"Alright, we just need to guard this place and hope Angel won't come to us." Hinata said.

 _ii sa kokora de chotto amai mono tabeteiko  
sou iu shikouteishi bakari tokui ni natta_

"Wow, she really does have a beautiful voice." Kanade though in the corner of the crowd. She enjoyed this.

 _aruitekita michi furikaeru to  
iya na koto bakkari demo uunzari da yo  
fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku  
sonna michi o ikitekitakatta yo_

"At 25%." Takeyama said.

 _mushou ni ikitai asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou  
demo sabotte mo miru datte tsukarechau ja nai sonna mujun shikou  
atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
ikka kokora de chotto byouin e ittokou  
zutto okiterareru kusuri wa oitemasen ka?_

"At 50%"

 _bosaa to tsuttatteru dake de mou  
kaseki ni natteshimaisou na nda yo  
dare kara mo wasurerareta you na  
kusunda sonzai ni natteshimau yo_

"At 75%"

 _ii sa kokora de chotto konjou o miseteyaru  
jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei e_

"We're in." Takeyama said.

"Hey, what's this?" Mio asked pointed at _User 2_

"This is definitely new. Let's check it out." Hinata said and clicked at it.

Then the list open. Yuri have Hand Sonic and Overdrive.

Hinata and the others saw the line of the username. It's Yuri Nakamura. They blocked it out from Mio to prevent their plan.

"Hey, let's copy the data." Otonashi said.

"No , it will took a long time before Angel's back." Hinata said.

"Okay just this User 2 and let's pack up." Mio said.

"Right." Hinata said. "Yusa, operation almost completed."

"Alright. Will do." Yusa said "Yuri, operation completed. Finish this one and let's go."

 _aruitekita michi furikaeranai  
iya na koto bakkari demo mae e susume  
fureru mono o kagayakashiteyuku _

"Now, let's go!" Hinata said. All of them escaped through Girls dorms and to the headquarters. _  
sonna sonzai ni nattemiseru yo  
miseru yo (3x)_

After finished, the spotlights turned off. Some of SSS members prepared to carry their equipment. The GiDeMo also headed to the Headquarters.

* * *

 _Headquarters, after the operation….._

"Alright guys, today's operation is a success." Hinata said "we will announced the data tomorrow. For now, all of you dismissed." Hinata said. All of them separated out. Mio headed to the rooftop because it's only 8 PM. Yuri also headed there to see the sky.

* * *

 _Rooftop, after the operation….._

Mio arrived there first. Then Yuri went there. She is surprised to see Mio's there. She want to apologize to Mio while Mio wanted to explain about afternoon incident.

"Hey there, Mio." Yuri said.

"Yuri! Please, let me-" Mio cut off by Yuri again.

"No, it's not your fault, Mio. I should apologized for that." Yuri said. "I'm too selfish."

"Yuri, are you jealous at him?" Mio asked.

"I…I….." Yuri said with unclear sound.

"Hm?" Mio asked now wondered.

"I….I…." Yuri still said it.

"Just tell me, Yuri." Mio said with assuring tone.

"I….I'm jealous to see him with you! There, I said it!" Yuri said now can't handle the emotions.

"Yuri." Mio stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulder. "any guys can talk to me, share me a secret, and I can give them hug. But you are always my best friend, Yuri." Mio said.

Yuri's mind and body started to act by itself. "Do you want to know something, Mio?" Yuri said while her face got closer to Mio's.

"W-What is it?" Mio surprised to see Yuri very close to her face.

Yuri whispered to her "I love you. That's why I acted like that." Yuri said and whispered again "I will always be with you." Yuri said and without any warning, Yuri kissed Mio. Their lips meet each other.

Mio's mind now jumbled. It's only filled with two things now :Her confession and her kiss. Mio eventually soften up and kissed her back. Their tongue meet each other. They kissed passionately. They only stopped the kiss after quite sometimes.

"Are you sure you aren't angry at me?" Mio asked worried.

"How can I be angry at you? You always cared about me. You always there for me. You always know how to make me happy. That's why I cared about you. That's why I loved you." Yuri said from bottom of her heart.

"T..thank you, Yuri." Mio said and let a tear slipped out from her eyes.

Then they started to kissed again. In front of the bench when they first met and realized their feeling, when sky is full of stars. The sky sparkled with beautiful blue lights. It's a beautiful night. Then there is a falling star. Even the sky is happy and wished for the new lovers happiness


	13. Chapter 13 : Your Acceptance

**A/N: Hi guys! This is the new chapter! Sorry if it's bad, please don't hit me!**

 **Anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

 **Update: I add some lines to this story. I just want to check my traffic and something came out of my mind. It's not too significant. It's on the almost end of the text.**

Chapter 13

Angels of The SSS

Your Acceptance

* * *

 _Yuri's dorm, Morning…_

Yuri is the first to woke up. She then looked at the still sleeping Mio. Immediately, yesterday confession and kiss came back to her. Then she smiled at her.

"Ah, Mio. You finally become mine. I'm so happy." Yuri though. She decided to woke her up.

"Hey Mio, woke up, sweetheart." Yuri said. Mio just groan slightly.

"Unh….." Mio groaned and opened up her eyes.

"Looks like I don't have any choice." Yuri said and kissed her forehead. Now she's start to gain consciousness but still asleep.

"Damn, you want direct contact huh?" Yuri said and now kissed her right in the lips passionately. Now Mio is awake and caught off guard by Yuri's action but eventually returned the kiss with equal passion in it.

"What the hell is that for, Yuri?!" Mio asked remembered what she did and blushed like crazy.

"Well you won't woke up so I decided to give you a little shock." Yuri said with happily but with sly grin on her face "Beside, you are my girlfriend right? Why am I not allowed to do that?"

"Well, I'm not ready for that!" Mio yelled.

"So…you hate it?" Yuri said with a sad tone and a sad face. Almost a tear slipped out of her eyes.

Mio taken back again with how sensitive Yuri is, hugged her "Of course not, I'm not ready that's all." She said.

"B-" Before Yuri can finished, Mio kissed Yuri. She eventually return the kiss.

"Is that answered your question?" Mio asked.

She nodded and said "This is why I loved you, Mio.".

"I loved you too." Mio they prepared for the day. A new day for them.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, Morning…_

Then they walked to the cafeteria. As usual, they took the seats with GiDeMo members. It's already quite late so majority of SSS members already came. Then they had their breakfast.

The GiDeMo members stared at them strangely. Yuri and Mio seemed to get along well. There is something happened.

"Uh, guys. What's wrong with you two?" Sekine asked.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"You two seemed…..affectionate to each other." Hisako said.

"Uh..we just talked about something." Mio said slightly blushed.

"But, you talked to each other like couple of some sort." Yui said. The word 'couple' attracted SSS members.

"E-Eh! Why you talked like that, we aren't….." Yuri said now blushed.

"And why you talked like that?" Hisako asked.

"Because you said something like that!" Mio said.

"Well, as long as I know you guys, you never react like that if it's wrong." Otonashi said from the corner.

"Hey hey, maybe the just embarrassed to heard that." Matsushita-5 said.

"But my god vision saw their reaction. And their reaction reflected that maybe what the band members said is true." Naoi said.

"Wait, why you guys joined this conversation?" Yui said wondered why they reacted.

"Because we don't usually talked about romance here. And it is girl with girl, so definitely rare here." Takamatsu said.

"I think I had my conclusion." Hinata said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, me too." Irie said and winked at both Yuri and Mio.

"What is it?" Almost all SSS members asked them.

"Well, yesterday I noticed after the operation briefing Mio's gone without any of us know." Hinata said.

"And then Yuri also went somewhere else, and when I saw her route, it headed to the rooftop." Irie said.

"And Mio usually hang out on the rooftop if she had spare time."

"Yuri also do that."

"And yesterday, Mio had a problem with Yuri."

"But Yuri already forgive her."

"Which mean" Irie and Hinata said in unison.

"There is at least something happened on the rooftop last night." They said their conclusion.

Mio and Yuri who heard the conclusion, blushed and looked away from each other.

"Come on, spill the beans. There is something happened between you two. You can't hide it forever" Hinata said.

Mio and Yuri both looked away, embarrassment and defeated emotion mixed in them.

All of them waited for the answer. After around some minutes Yuri said something in very small voice.

"I…confessed….at her….last night." It's all Yuri said.

And then some of the SSS members laughed because they think it was just a joke.

"haha, good one." Noda said.

"You two really are good at acting. I almost believe that's real." Fujimaki said.

But Yuri and Mio just sit there. Because of the silence, they started to freak out.

"Wait, don't say-!"

"What! Really-!?"

"Is this happening-!?"

"No way-!"

"This is so stupid-"

"I don't know you are into girls-!"

"Whaaa-!"

"Crazy heaven-"

"Alright guys!" Hinata said "Just assumed it's a joke. Everyone except Yuri and GiDeMo members, head to the Headquarters. I want to discuss about last operation."

Then they all finished their food and headed to their way.

* * *

 _Headquarters, after breakfast….._

"Alright, I will tell yesterday data." Hinata said "We found out that there Is another Angel beside the Angel we know."

"What! Facing one Angel is already hard. How about 2?!" Noda said.

"This is so stupid." Shiina said.

"And who is the 2nd Angel?" Ooyama asked.

"Brace yourself, it's gonna be tough." Hinata said "We look for the person it based on. And that person is…"

"Yuri Nakamura."

"Wait, are you sure?! No way it's Yuri!" Mio said, definitely not happy.

"Don't freak out." Hinata said "We can't prevent another enemy if we don't tell this. As long as she doesn't know, we are safe. And if she found out, we can only hope that she though that she is the same side with us, otherwise, our chance for win will be small. And we gonna lose a friend from the betrayal. A backstabber." Hinata said.

"If you meet Yuri after this, say that-" Hinata is cut off by a shriek from the hallway. It's a girl. It's Yuri.

"Yuri!" Mio said.

"Come on. Bring your sidearm. We gonna sneak at them." Hinata said and all of them moved out.

"Please be safe Yuri." Mio though.

* * *

 _Hallway, Afternoon….._

Then they sneaked behind the wall. They eavesdrop their conversation.

"W-What do you want?!" Yuri said in threatening and scared voice.

"I just want one on one duel. That's because last time you didn't go to the class." Kanade said in emotionless tone.

"What!? Are hurting my friend is not enough for you!?" Yuri said now full of anger.

"No, because your friend volunteered. And I found out you are the same with me." Kanade said.

"What do you mean the same?! You killed people mercilessly! I'm not like you!" Yuri said still angry.

"Well, let's make a deal. Follow what I said. If I'm right, we gonna duel. But if I'm wrong, I will not interfere with you or your friends. Sound's good?" Kanade offered.

"Deal!" Yuri said confidently because she though nothing's wrong.

"Oh no." Hinata said.

"This might turn ugly." Otonashi said.

"Why you guys stand there?! Let's help her!" Mio said with desperately.

"No, this isn't the right time. We might cause bigger problem." Hinata said.

"Okay, follow what I say." Kanade said "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Then a blade appeared in her right arm.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." Yuri said. Then a blade appeared in her right arm. She stared in shock because she never though she is the same as her enemy. She though that Mio and her friends gonna leave her alone, gonna hate her.

"Duel started now." Kanade said and charged at Yuri. Yuri tried to parry with her own blade. Then she started to counterattack. Their battle happened for a long time. After sometimes, Yuri started to lose.

"Now!" Hinata said. All of them emerged from the back of the wall then started shooting. Kanade flee from the battle after got some wound.

"Yuri! Are you-" Mio said but cut off by Yuri.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She started to ran away, fear for being hated.

"Yuri!" Mio said and chased her. Yuri locked herself in her dorm.

"Yuri please hear-" Mio said.

"Get away from me!" She started to cry and sat on the back of the door. Because the Overdrive kicked in, There is no way even if all SSS members rammed the door together the door will open.

"Yuri just please hear me. We don't hate you." Mio tried to reason her.

"No way! every time you all encountered her, you don't even give any mercy. Then you all gonna do the same with me!" Yuri said.

"Yuri please." Mio pleaded.

"No, Go away!" Yuri said while crying.

Mio then decided, although against her will, give her sometimes for herself.

After some days, Mio tried to talk to her everyday. Hinata said that there will be no operation before he know what will happened to Yuri. But Yuri refused to talk to her. Although Yuri started to recover, Mio is the one who started to stressed. Yuri's recovery progress is too slow compared to how fast depression grow in Mio.

After around a week, Mio said something in front of Yuri's door, but she talked to herself "Yuri….You don't know how much I love you…You don't know I can't ever hate you…You don't know how much you changed my life…..You maybe think I hate you but I will never hate you…..I rather see you as my enemy than seeing you cry…..seeing you being miserable…Seeing you throwing your life away…I just want to make you happy…..But I can't make up for your promise…. I'm a failed person….i can't even make someone who loved me happy…..If I can't do that…I will disappear from your life…" She then ran away to the rooftop. She wanted to disappear and pass on because she though that she is failed to make a person happy. Even after she's dead.

Yuri meanwhile taken back by her words. She is now felt comforted by her word. She know Mio loved her that much. But the last sentenced immediately torn her heart apart.

"I will disappear from your life….." is what she is thinking now. She then realized what she did. She now might lose Mio forever. She must stopped this. She opened her door and then start to yell her name.

"Mio! Where are you!?" She yell and started to run franticly. She then run to the rooftop.

* * *

 _Rooftop, evening..._

On the rooftop, she saw Mio standing there. Her eyes is closed. She is muttering something. It's evening. The sun will set. A perfect scenery for someone to passed on. The wind is quite strong, making her hair magenta blue hair flew in the air. She looks like an angel, ready to ascend to heaven and left this world. She looks peaceful but the muttering is mixed between sadness, acceptance, and guiltiness. And her open hands doesn't help Yuri to calm down. She is really serious to pass on. She wanted to pass on because of her failure, as a team, as a friends, as a brother in arms, also...as a lover. she wanted to pass on because she thought she is a burden, a failure, the one with no talent in everything, the one who her destiny is to be alone. but when she met Yuri, she finally though that even if only one people accepted her, it's still an acceptance. She even become her dearest. But now, Mio though that she failed to give back what Yuri gave.

"Yuri….I'm failed to make you happy…I'm failed as your lover…I'm failed as your companion….I'm worthless…I only can bring sadness…..But I will remembered our time…I will treasure them….I will remember your face…..If I can't see you happy…..Remembering your happy face will be enough…This is my goodbye Yuri….May you find a better person than me…Goodbye….."

Hearing that, Yuri started to cry loudly and ran toward Mio. She give her an embrace. The embrace that although not very hard, but hold the person pretty tight. She's not gonna let go. Ever.

"Mio! Please don't leave!" Yuri begged Mio.

Mio, saw this, then said "Leave me Yuri….I'm worthless….You can find a better person than me…The one who always know how to make you happy…..You better move on from me….."

"Never! Not even a chance, Mio! I'm foolish. I though you gonna hate me. I though you gonna stay away from me. But I'm wrong! You cared about me! You even said that you rather see me as your enemy than you see me cried! I'm stupid! Please forgive me, Mio! Just please, don't ever leave me! I can't ever find someone like you! Just please, for sake of everything, forgive me!" Yuri said and now cried even more.

"Yuri….Are you sure you want someone like me?...A useless person like me?" Mio said.

Suddenly, Yuri kissed Mio. Mio, first shocked to see this than return the kiss. They kiss like they don't see each other for eternity. The scenery aura immediately changed from being tragic to being romantic. Like two lover meet each other again, the sunset reflected warmness and their shadows displayed softness. The wind blew their hairs away. It's like a fateful meeting between each other.

"Is that answered your question, Mio?" Yuri asked with face full of hope.

"Yes. Even if we are apart, I will always love you Yuri. Please don't leave me again." Mio said also happy.

"No, I didn't plan to." Yuri said now happy to see Mio again like that.

Before kissed passionately again, Mio whispered "Thank you for your acceptance."


	14. Chapter 14 : Mio part 1

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see (let out a dry laugh) I'm sorry there is a delay in this fic. It's a mix of personal problem and also time. It makes my schedule go haywire. Ah please, Forgive me! And there is an announcement: Both my fanfic will not get new chapters until around Desember 9 2015. I'm sorry guys. I can't help it because it is my exam. But i promise to post at least 2 chapters in the holiday. And i'm sorry to make this one parted. I actually finished this in my phone! So please enjoy what the least i can give for you all!**

 **Part 1:Mio**

Chapter 14

Angels of The SSS

* * *

 _Headquarters, Night the incident…_

"I'm sorry for act this week. Please all of you forgive me for that." Yuri apologized to them and bow down. Hoping for forgiveness.

"Hm…." Many of SSS members are in though.

"Well, it's good to have you back." Hinata said "Tomorrow, you will start your training and controlling your power. We will give the information."

"Wait, what training? And with who?" Yuri asked.

"Of course your training as our new frontline. You will be the head of our attack now because you have almost on par power with Angel. And you will train with Mio, because she is the best CQC specialist we have." Hinata said with matter-of-fact tone.

Yuri hearing Mio's name, walked to her and give her a lovely gaze "I'm glad it's you."

Mio also give back her loving gaze "Me too."

"Well, this confirmed you guys." Otonashi snapped from the corner.

All of them wondered what did he mean, while Mio and Yuri blushed and looked away. After some minutes of though, someone immediately snapped.

"Wait are you really going out together?" One of them said.

Yuri just nodded and Mio just give a small "Yes." to them.

"WHAAAAATTT!" All of them said in unison. Shiina and Naoi just gave a shocked expression. This is because they discovered that Yuri is into girls.

"Well, I don't know if you are into girls, Yuri." Hinata said slyly.

"Ah! My dream!" Noda said and then fell to the ground with despair.

"Congrats you two!" Ooyama said And then Yui.

"Alright guys, enough celebration!" Hinata said "Tomorrow , there will be no operation. And I'm sure these lovebirds want to have some _private_ time. If you know what I mean." He teased them in the end with slightly perverted tone.

"Right~" All of them said in unison also with perverted tone.

"G-Guys!" Both of them said in unison.

Some of the SSS members laughed at their reaction.

"Alright now, dismissed!" Hinata said and all of them left the Headquarters.

 _On the way to Yuri's dorm…_

"Well, that's embarrassing." Mio said chuckled lightly.

"Uhm." Yuri just nodded and still blushed "But I still love you." She immediately embraced her.

"I also love you, my angel." Mio said and then kissed her. They kissed very passionately, even there is a strand of saliva between connected between them.

Then they walked to their dorm. They prepared themselves, and then go to the bed. Like yesterday, Mio embraced Yuri when they went to their sleep.

"I love you Yuri, you don't know how much I lose your touch and time with you when you gone." Mio whispered to her.

"You will never know." Yuri answered simply and then both of them sleep peacefully for the first time in the week.

* * *

 _Cafeteria, morning….._

On the next day, they decided to eat together again. As usual, they took seats with GiDeMo members.

"Hey, congrats for you two!" Sekine said teasing them.

"Never though you gonna confess quite fast." Hisako said.

Then both of them blushed. The band members laughed.

"Nevertheless, it's good to have you back, Yuri." Hisako said.

"T-Thank you." Yuri said.

"Hey, don't you guys will have a training today?" Yui asked.

"Yeah, we do. Maybe after breakfast." Mio said.

Immediately, the kohai get around Yuri. They open their hands to make sure that Yuri didn't go.

"Oh no you won't!" The kouhai said in unison.

"It's been a week since our soul is gone." Yui said. The soul mean their lead singer but she said with hyperbolic because Yuri's already gone.

"You won't have your hand on her. Not even once." Sekine and Irie said.

Mio want to object, but her mischievous instinct kicked in. she has an idea.

"Oh, okay." Mio said dismissively "But Yuri" Mio said, beaming a smile at her "Do you want them to be like _that_?

"What do you mean by _that_?" Yuri asked.

"like on the rooftop." Mio said, still smiling.

Then Yuri though about everything that happened on the rooftop. Her confession, her favorite place with Mio, place where she discovered jealousy, place where Mio almost gone because of her, and then….When she got her pistol. Then she shivered remembering that. How not? That's the place where both Yuri and Hinata saw her mastery with firearms. She fired all her bullets and all of them hit the middle of the target.

The kouhai saw Yuri shivered asked her.

"What's wrong with the rooftop? Something happened there?" Sekine asked, now a little bit afraid.

"She…..She got her pistol there. Then I saw her emptied her first clip on the wall. There are no other holes." Yuri said still thinking about how Mio will shoot them down with her pistol without even flinching in the head.

Then they all puzzled. Their logic started. Mio got her pistol and emptied her first clip and there is no other holes on the wall. Then they gasped and walked back trembling. They got what Yuri said. Mio is a professional in pistol, if not firearms. She has a deadeye precision. Then they imagined what will happened. They either will got shot in the head or worse, torture them while they scream in pain and agony.

"AHH! RUN AWAY FROM MIO AND YURI! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sekine screamed and ran with full speed from the cafeteria, so do Irie and Yui.

"Ahaha~" Mio laughed at their reaction. She laughed like there will be no time to laugh again. Then Hisako also laughed, but not as loud as Mio.

"M-Mio." Yuri said also shaken "You will do that to them, do you?"

Mio wanted to stop her joke here, but she keep it on "Of course I do, no one will get their hands and time with you Yuri, other than me." Mio teased.

"A-Are you serious?" Hisako now asked.

She laughed again, but not as loud as before "Of course not! You all are my friend. There is no way that I will even draw my weapon to my friends. They are too precious for me." Mio said now calmed down.

"Then I'm glad." Hisako said and Yuri nodded in agreement.

"But seriously." Mio said although still with light tone, but has some seriousness in it "I can't risk Yuri training today. It's the first time she will use her skills and I can't risk Angel attack her out of the blue even stronger than last week. I'm truly sorry for this."

"Oh, it's okay. I think they just overreact about it." Hisako said and laughed a bit.

Then Mio laughed a bit too. Then she remembered how they react "They are so funny." Then she remembered something from her past. Their reaction reminding Mio about her younger sister. And it's the bad one.

* * *

 _Mio's Flashback…_

 _Mio and her younger sister is walking to home. They just went a convenience store to buy drinks. She bought a cup of espresso while her younger sister bought a cup of chocolate milkshake._

" _So Aiko, do you like your drink?" Mio asked her younger sister, Aiko Takagimura. She just drank the quarter of cup from her drink. She has brown hair which reached her upper back and yellow eyes. But her face structure is similar to her mother. She is around 4 years younger than Mio._

" _It's very good! Like always, you know where to look for food and drinks, onee-chan!" Aiko said._

" _Hah, I already happy if you happy. You don't need to compliment me, Aiko." Mio said while ruffled her hair._

" _But I can say something honestly, right?" Aiko said playfully while still drinking her milkshake._

" _Hah, you never stop to impress me, Aiko." Mio said while also drink her espresso. She treasured her younger sister very much. The one who her older sister said to protect. Her sister died 8 years ago. That time, both of them are very shocked that time. They almost cried everyday, especially Mio. Their parents died when Mio is 9 and Aiko is 5. Her older sister, who is around 8 years older than Mio, took the role to be the head of family. She worked almost day and night to keep supporting their family. Their family members is like blessed with their own talent. Her older sister is talented in cooking, Mio is talented at management, and Aiko is talented in art. Her older sister work very hard so their siblings can chase their dreams. She is also the one who support both Aiko and Mio when their parents died. Mio, especially is very difficult to move on from the one who cared for her. But her sister always tried to comfort her. Although it took very long time to make Mio back to normal, her sister efforts paid off. After Mio back to normal, they started back their family. Now Mio's motive is tried to protect her loved one even if it cost her life._

 _They walked to their house. When they reached alley near their house, Mio felt something bad gonna happened. And she is right. Around 10 men emerged from the alley. They are unarmed. But their appearance suggested that they won't go down in matter of seconds._

" _Well well, the infamous Mio Takagimura is here." One of the gang members said._

" _What do you want?" Mio said back unthreatened. Her sister although shaking, still hold up._

" _You got some nerves to fight with our members." One of them said._

" _Well, they picked up a fight with me. It's not like that I want a fight." Mio said. She want to got out from this sticky situation. She don't want to fight here. She worried about her sister._

" _Look like we don't have another choice here." The one who looks like their leader said. Immediately, two of them ran toward Aiko and restrained her. Her sister yelped._

" _Onee-chan!" Aiko said still struggling to got out._

" _Aiko!" Mio said with worried tone "Alright, what do you want?"_

" _We will give you two choices." The leader said "You will fight all of us or" the leader draw out his knife and put it under Aiko's chin "Say goodbye to your loved sister."_

 _Mio now started to tensed up while her sister frowned. She still tried to persuade them, until the gang leader put the knife just few cm from her neck. Aiko let out her most desperate scream._

" _PLEASE, ONEE-CHAN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Aiko cried out._

" _ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Mio screamed , taunting them " YOU…..WON'T…LAY YOUR HANDS…ON HER!"_

" _GET THEM, MEN" the leader shout the battle cry and all of them charged at Mio. She took down them one by one. When the gang members started lose their numbers to only one of them and their leader, the leader let out last attempt. He drew out his knife and started to rushed toward Aiko. Mio saw this and ran toward Aiko. Because of Mio's timing and the leader desperation, he ended up stabbed Mio's left shoulder. She held her pain. Although her left hands still operational, she can't lie about the pain. Immediately, the leader slashed Aiko's right hand. Aiko let out the scream of pain. Hearing her sister scream, Mio's adrenaline reached her peak. She punched the leader in the guts very hard, Sending him into almost dead state. Mio took his knife. The recovered gang members saw her action._

" _If you…dare to hurt….my sister….I'll RIPPED YOUR HEAD OFF AND I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE DEEPEST OF THE HELL!" Mio said taunting them. This make the gang members to started to ran away._

 _After that, not caring about her condition, Mio ran toward Aiko, who's now on the verge of crying._

" _Aiko!" Mio said and hugged her sister._

" _Onee-chan!" Aiko said now crying on her shoulder._

" _Shh….It's okay now." Mio said "although you are in middle school, you are still my beloved younger sister."_

" _Onee-chan…" Aiko said while still crying a bit. After some minutes, she stopped crying._

" _Now, let's go home. We need to patch up our wound. I think our first aid kid still has all the medicine. We better hurry." Mio said._

" _Alright, onee-chan." Aiko said now holding her sister hand. Now they walk to their home._


	15. Chapter 15 : Training

**A/N: Alright guys, new chapter! I'm sorry for VERY,VERY LATE update. It's up to you to believe it, but i had a writer block (I'm out of idea for a week for how to continue this fanfic) And i'm sorry if this bad. If t's bad, i'm sorry (I started to lose my idea for this fic after writing for the other) Still, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Angels of The SSS

* * *

Training

"Mio….Mio…..Mio!" Hisako called her. Mio has been spacing out for quite some time.

"E-Eh?" Mio stammered.

"You have been spacing out for quite some time. What's wrong?" Hisako asked.

"Nothing. Just reminded of something. How long I have been spacing out?" Mio asked, lost her track at the time.

"Long enough that Yuri almost finished her food." Hisako said. Mio take a look at Yuri's dish and it's almost finished.

Mio seeing this, ate all of her food in an inhuman speed. Hisako look at her with amazement but her face is holding her laugh while Yuri's mouth is wide open seeing what just happened.

"What the…." Yuri said, still surprised "How did you eat like that? And don't you worry to be choked by your own food?"

"Sorry, no time to waste." Mio said "And by the way, why you asked me while yourself is talking with your mouth full of food?" Mio pointed out.

Yuri then swallowed her food then said "Well yours is worse than me. At least I'm still eating slowly."

Hisako then cut both of them with a laugh "Haha, seriously you guys! How can both of you eat like that? I never though that both of you can do something that embarrassing."

"Well, you don't judge a book by its cover, do you?" Mio asked.

"I wonder." Hisako replied "And you guys still have a training to do, right?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Yuri said.

"Well, we finished our food, so let's go!" Mio said and dragged Yuri with her.

"Wait!" Yuri said while still chewing her food.

"Ha, what a strange couple." Hisako said to herself "I wonder if the old Yuri will do that…." She said and giggled.

* * *

 _Gymnasium, After Breakfast…_

Yuri and Mio then walked inside the gymnasium (Mio decided to let her go halfway there) And there she saw Hinata and Takeyama there.

"Hey, Hinata!" Mio called him from the far side of gymnasium while they walked toward him.

"Hey, good timing! We just finished preparing the data." Hinata said "Ready to start the training now?"

"Wait, where is your weapon, Mio?" Yuri asked her.

"Here." Mio then drew out 2 knives from her left and right pocket "And if you want more challenge, I still have this." Then Mio drew out her Glock 21 "And if this still not enough, I still have a trick on my sleeve." Mio said gave a devilish smirk. It's evil enough that made both Hinata and Yuri shivered.

"Hey, I know you two are going out. did you ever see Mio like that?" Hinata whispered to Yuri.

"Like hell I ever did!" Yuri replied back with a whisper, or more likely slightly low voice.

"Eh? What is it, Yuri?" Mio asked sarcastically still with that smirk.

"Eh, nothing!" Yuri said, tried to stop the worse from her.

"Haha, no way I did that to you, especially Yuri." Mio said and hugged her girlfriend. Yuri is blushing very red right now.

"M-Mio!" Yuri said and tried to push her away. But Mio hugged her even tighter and the more Yuri resisted, the more Yuri's body gone numb.

"Uh, guys, can you do this later? We need to get going here….and I'm lonely here…." Hinata murmured at the end.

"Ohh, poor Hinata, still don't find his love, huh?" Mio teased Hinata.

"H-Hey, shut up!" Hinata snapped back "I'm not lonely at all…"

"Alright, let's get back to business." Mio said "Now, care to explain what did you prepare?"

"Alright." Hinata prepared to tell them "Alright, we got you guys a notebook to use. As you can see, you can select them to see what they are. For example, I will select Hand Sonic." He said then selected Hand Sonic. Then a figure appeared on the screen and a blade appeared on its right hand "As you see, we already extracted all the data to this. You guys can't add, edit, or do anything to change the data. All of this is only preview and information about the abilities. There's still many of them we didn't finished to fully analyzed them. We think that many of this can be mixed, and if there's an error, the old one will be replaced by the new one, So, don't be afraid to experimented with them. For the rest, you guys use them in your own responsibility.

Mio said "Okay." While Yuri nodded.

"I think that's all I can tell you guys. Oh, and one more thing, Angel sometimes walked around school so keep an eye on her." Hinata said and then left with Takeyama.

"Alright, here we go." Mio said and prepared her knives "Now let's start with the basic. Let's start with Hand sonic, And please, don't freaked out like last time." Mio said and reminded her about that incident "And don't hold back because I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Okay, let's get started. I'm not holding back." Yuri said "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." She said and a blade appeared from her right hand.

"Let's started with one blade. I will use a knife." Mio said and took a knife she prepared "Ready?"

"Ready." Yuri said and prepared her blade.

"Start!" Mio commenced the training. Then both of them rushed toward each other. They both looking for their opening. Every second, their blades clashed with each other. Both looking for their weakness, both looking for advantage they have.

"Yuri, your swing is powerful." Mio said while still clashing with Yuri. She immediately broke it and prepared to attack her. But when Mio ran toward Yuri, she immediately did a flip and landed behind Yuri as a surprise attack. Yuri, although caught off guard by it, can still parried her.

"Your reflex is very good. I'm impressed." Mio praised and now assumed a defensive stance.

"Here I go!" Yuri shouted and then started the attack.

"Her swing is slow but powerful for a blade." Mio though while still defending "But her reflex is good. It somehow covered almost all part of her body…..Maybe tried to attack the lower part? I'm sorry, Yuri, I hope I don't make a big wound." She though and then attacked her leg.

But then Yuri did something that both of them don't expect. Yuri did a backflip, landed behind Mio, and…stabbed her right in the back.

"AHH!" Mio screamed out in pain and agony. That scream is loud enough that it echoed in the gymnasium. And because it's on the back, her body goes numb instantly.

"MIO!" Yuri screamed and sled out her blade from her body "Hang on! Please! I'm gonna bring you to the infirmary!" Yuri said and then lifted Mio's now paralyzed body. She started to ran as fast as she can while tears started to flow heavily from her eyes "Please don't die! I know that she can't die here but she still felt the pain and she still felt her body isn't there! It's like I cut her arms and legs but she can't die from it!"

"Y….Yuri….." Mio moaned in pain. It's pierced Yuri's heart like a thousand needles and haunt Yuri like the bell on the cemetery at night.

"Anybody! Anybody in this channel! I need emergency treatment! I repeat, I need emergency treatment!" Yuri said in panic. She ignored any chatter in that com. What important now is Mio got a treatment after they arrived in infirmary.

While that happened, Mio, who is on the verge of passing out, still moaned in pain.

"Yuri….Yuri…." Mio called her name while still tried to hold out the pain. Then after that, she started to felt lightheaded. then her vision started to blacked out. Then the last thing she saw was a door. Then blank. After that, she started to felt something rushed back into her mind. Then she saw something. A memory played inside her mind.

* * *

 _Military Base Camp, Night…_

 _Mio is preparing for her sleep now. After another training on the camp today, she finally got assigned to a specialized division. And to her delight, it's a sniper division, more precisely anti-materiel sniper division. Mio always admire sniper division. The way they kill enemy from far away, the way that they held one of most important position in warfare. Assassination, expert of CQC, a great tactician, great adaptability to their environment, both mentally and physically, name some of her reason why she wanted to be a sniper._

" _Finally, some rest. And I got a day off training tomorrow. I can use this time to visit Aiko tomorrow. Perfect!" She though. after around 4 months of training, she can finally go home and met her little sister. She felt so happy that she can go home. She got a talent in military so she rose up in rank very fast and she has a special training._

 _She then opened her phone and messaged Aiko that she will come back to home tomorrow. After that, she put her phone in her bag. After that she laid on her bed. She then saw her roommate entered the room._

" _Hi, Mio." Her friend called her "Congratulation on being accepted as a sniper! I'm really happy."_

" _Thanks, Sachiko. I am so happy. And also congratulation at the demolition division." She said to Sachiko, a 17 years old girl who is also her roommate. While Mio accepted in Sniper Division, she's accepted in Demolition Division because she's a genius in demolition, about bomb types, how to made them, and how to put them for maximum impact._

" _Ah, thanks Mio! I'm so happy finally I can set a bomb! It's awesome to see they exploded!" Sachiko said, still excited by the training she got today._

" _Hey, calm down, Sachiko. I think you have to defuse some boom in your mind. I think it can save many civilians of your body." Mio said jokingly._

" _Hey, I can control myself!" Sachiko said and made a pouting face, but eventually smiled._

 _But then, they heard a metal dropped to the floor._

" _Sachiko, what is it, did you hear that?" Mio said and now on guard._

" _It's can only be from a thing I know…." Sachiko though then finally shouted "SMOKE!"_

 _Then the grenade exploded. Gas started covered their room. In that ruckus, someone sneaked in._

 _Mio took a glance on that person. Then she prepared her knife._

" _Someone sneaked in!" She said while tried to approach that person. Then that person tried to stab Mio, but she caught the knife and threw it away to the floor._

" _Tch!" the person said in manly voice. He then pulled the safety from the smoke grenade on his back._

 _Mio caught off guard by the gas, coughed. She still tried to open her eyes and looked for that person. Sachiko on the other hand, prepared her handgun and looked for the person._

 _Suddenly, Sachiko heard a scream of pain from their room. She started to do the blind shot and shoot around her room. After she ran out of ammo, she then looked for Mio. Then she found a girl body laid on the floor with a knife pierced her back._

" _Mio!" Sachiko called her. Mio is still conscious. But with the stab on the back, she is paralyzed._

" _Sa…chiko…." Mio called her in a faint voice._

" _Hold on, Mio!" Sachiko then took her radio "Headquarters, this is Sgt. Shinji speaking. we got a problem here. Sgt. Takagimura is stabbed on the back by an unknown person. She is paralyzed. Requesting immediate medical attention. I repeat, Sgt. Takagimura is stabbed on the back. Requesting immediate medical attention!" Sachiko shouted on the last._

" _Affirmative. Medic will come in 3 minutes. Bring her to outside of building." HQ replied to her then sent a broadcast "To all personals, this is HQ. one of our man is stabbed by an unknown person. Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! Keep your guards up and report if you saw something or someone suspicious! I repeat, keep your guards up and report if you saw something or someone suspicious!" The HQ said and then sirens started to ring in the base. Some corporals went to their armory and grabbed their weapons._

" _Initiate Immediate lockdown!" The HQ said and then some peoples inside started to barricade the access in and out from the building. Sachiko ran towards the entrance. There, she saw an ambulance and some soldiers guarding the ambulance._

 _She ran outside and then paramedics immediately bring Mio's now paralyzed body into the ambulance._

" _Please, be safe, Mio!" Sachiko said and then muttered it over and over again._

 _On the other hand, Mio started to lost her consciousness. Being stabbed on her back, she's paralyzed and started to lose much blood. And then she passed out._

 _After that, it's abruptly cut by something. The vision only showed to that part and every time its replayed to that part, it always blurred in the end._

 _Then Mio heard someone's calling her. She tried to looked for that voice inside her mind. She ran toward the position where she though the voice is. Then a light started to appeared from the darkness and the voice became stronger and stronger she walked closer to the light._

" _Mio…" The voice called her. She still doesn't know who's that voice belongs to._

" _Mio…." The voice called her again. Now she started to recognize some sweetness inside the voice. But the voice now sounds harsher._

" _Mio…" That voice again. Mio now can make out who the voice belongs to. But she heard that there is definitely something in that voice._

" _Yuri?" Mio asked inside her mind._

" _Mio…!" That voice called her. Mio now sure who that voice belongs to._

" _Yuri….Yuri…." Mio called her name, But she can't find her "Why she sound so…..desperate?" She started to freaked out hearing Yuri's desperate voice._

" _Mio!" Yuri's voice called her again. Now Mio started to ran toward the light as fast as she can._

" _Yuri!" Mio shouted her name as she ran._

" _Mio!"_

" _Yuri!"_

" _Mio!"_

" _Yuri!"_

" _MIO!"_

 _Then Mio ran into the blinding light._

* * *

 _Infirmary, after training…_

Mio then opened her eyes immediately. There she saw a girl with magenta hair sleep-talking quite loud. She sounds very scared and desperate. So desperate that Mio tried with all she can to woke her up.

"Yuri!" Mio called her and tried to lift her body. But she felt a sharp pain around her back. Apparently, Mio's wound still not recovered. But Mio still tried to hold the pain.

"Mio….Mio….." Yuri still called her name with that tone.

"Yuri! woke up! It's just a dream!" Mio called her and used her left hand shook her.

Then Yuri opened her eyes. She's surprised to see a hand on the bed moved. Then she looked at the owner. The first thing she did was stand still. She didn't move an inch from her place or do something. She just looked at her.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Mio asked Yuri who still looked at her. And then tears started to escape from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Mio asked her while wiped her tears.

"Why…aren't you…mad at me?" Yuri said still sound flat but holding back her happiness, sadness, and guilt.

"Why must I be mad at you? As I said, we can't die here. And I know deep in your heart, you will never do that to me. Why you bring me here while desperately looked for help if you really try to do that?" Mio said and brushed her hair "And please don't cry. The last thing I want to see is you crying for me."

Then immediately. Yuri hugged her and cried. Not even holding back her emotions again.

"Mio…You don't know how long I missed you…You didn't wake up in 2 days…..Even if I know you can't die…It's still hurt me to see you hurt….And it's always me who caused it….But why are you so kind to me?" Yuri asked her while still sobbing.

"Because…..Ah!" Mio slumped to her bed. Her pain tolerance is already on it's limit.

"Mio!" Yuri saw her slumped immediately prepared right and to hold her landing. Mio fell to her hand and she gently laid Mio to the bed again.

Unexpectedly, Mio kissed her. Yuri, who's first surprised eventually returned her kiss. After kissing about a minute, Mio then answered her questions.

"See, that's why. You actually cared. Not just to me, but also entire SSS. You treasured people who close to you. You always try to help someone who's in trouble. That's why I don't hate you." Mio said while laid down. Yuri's act made her rest even more comfortable "And do you mind if you stay here? I might need a company here."

Yuri then blushed and accepted it shyly "N-No, I don't mind. If I get back to the dorm, I might also need someone there."

"Thank you." Mio said and closed her eyes.

Yuri then made a makeshift pillow with her left hand, while her other hand intertwined with Mio's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they both slept with peaceful face while holding each other's hand.


End file.
